White Cat
by Riuko
Summary: One year after Creed's been dealt with, Train and his friends stumble upon a new discovery, a girl named Caress. But this girl isn't your average, blond-haired blue-eyed beauty. In fact, she's a lot more. Contains TrainXOC Caress . Re-writing chapters.
1. New Beginnings

**Riuko: How many times have I rewritten this series now? Three? Well, three for fanfictions. I've rewritten this story a lot more times than that. Okay. I made some adjustments to White Dove and White Cat in my head. Originally, Caress was almost like a female Train; she used a gun, she was an assassin for Chronos, she lost her family at an early age, she had a mentor (though hers was a lot nicer), and she went through a big change in her life. I realized that, in my obsession with Train, I tried too hard to create a character that others would find acceptable at his partner and gave her 'Mary-sue' like qualities. In this version I will attempt to make the mystery surrounding Caress' heritage more like what it is… a mystery. She also no longer uses a gun. One of the reasons I assigned her a gun was because I didn't have any idea what weapon hadn't been used in the anime and manga. Now I know one. It's somewhat outdated, much like Nizer's Tong Fa, but, in the hands of an expert, is lethal (not that Caress would use it to kill). Another thing I changed is that Caress is not only no longer a Chronos Number (she was in my first few versions that never made it out of a journal), but she was never an assassin, though she was trained in weaponry by Chronos. Her weapon is still made of orichalcum (as a gift from Sephiria, as Sephiria wishes to give Caress every chance possible of survival due to her promise to Caress' mentor), but it bears no number symbol. Also, befitting of her heritage, her weapon has been renamed 'Ciel', meaning 'Heaven' in French. I will attempt to update more often. I know there are a lot of people who like this. I apologize for the long hiatuses. Thanks for sticking with me through all these years. I don't own Black Cat!**

* * *

Caress POV

My legs ached, my lungs burned, and my entire body felt like it was on fire, but I had to keep moving. If I stopped, even for a moment, my pursuers would gain ground on me that I had desperately scrambled to put there. I winced in pain as shrubs and trees cut at my torso and face as I ran by. A protruding root took advantage of my fatigue and took hold of my boot, nearly bringing me to the ground. I quickly shifted my balance and used my right hand to spring off the ground and land back on my feet. I took off as soon as possible, but I knew I had lost precious time. I sprinted forwards, ignoring my body's protests of fatigue and hunger. In my mad dash, I almost flung myself into a ravine. I was a hair's breadth away from the point of no return and I shifted my balance to my back so as not to fall. I looked to either side of me. No good. Trees and shrubs blocked my path. The only way for me to go was down. Inside of me, part of me began crying. I was tired, hungry, overwhelmed, and I just wanted to get away from my pursuers. My mental state was barely holding up, and the same could be said of my physical one. The loud crunch of fallen leaves made me spin around. Not three meters from me was exactly who I was trying to flee from. A group of masked, armor-clad warriors with guns stood behind an average sized man with metallic grey hair. His under-armor consisted of chain-mail that wrapped around his hands and arms like gloves. Wrapped around his left hand was a long chain that he swung lazily at his side. His eyes were a piercing grey like his hair, and his smirk spoke of a large ego and confidence that I was trapped. I hesitantly reached for the disk around my neck. The man raised his finger and gave me a 'tsk-tsk'.

"Now Caress, you should know by now that I can have you wrapped in my chains before you can ever get your precious weapon off your neck." He was right. By the time I could get my chakram off my neck and prepare to toss it, he'd already have had his weapon in hand and had the chance to use it as well. (**A\N: Her chakram has a hinge on one side that allows an arc of the weapon to open, allowing her to place the weapon's blunt end around her neck and hide it in plain sight as a (very gaudy) necklace. It causes her no harm, but it is not wise to sleep with it on as the blade will ruin the bed and pillow.) **I lowered my hand from my neck. I truly had no other way out of this than to go down the slope of the ravine behind me. Damn! "Return quietly with me and your punishment may be… minimal." I sneered at him, baring teeth. No way was I going to hand myself over. I took a step back, then another and another before pivoting on my toes and leaping down the slope. I managed to stay upright for part of the descent, which was better that I had planned, but a rock caught me off balance and sent me rolling down the slope. The fallen leaves did little to cushion the blows of rocks and roots to my torso. I realized it was only a matter of time before I hit a tree. I braced myself just before my side crashed into the trunk of a tree. The impact knocked what little breath I had from my lungs and I felt, as well as heard, a crack as a one of my ribs broke. Blood, saliva, and air leapt from my mouth as I cried out in pain and hit the ground. The pain in my side was unbearable. I could feel myself going into shock. Damn. My last coherent thought was '_I'm going to die here._'

* * *

Unknown POV

From my position in the tree above the graveyard, I heard a soft cry of pain in the distance. The echoing nature of the forest, as well as my acute hearing, were the only things that allowed me to pick it up. I picked up my SAT phone and dialed my partner.

"We have a problem. I don't think our target is coming here," I stated.

"Wha-? What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I heard someone cry out in the forest behind me. It has to be him! He must've cornered someone on his way here! If we don't hurry, that person will-"

"I got it! What are you waiting for? You're the fastest of any of us, so hurry over there. I'll contact Eve and give her directions using the tracker in your phone."

"Got it! See you there partner." Then I hung up.

I was having a hard time finding the source of the cry. With the echoing in the trees it could've been from anywhere. Damn! If that person could just cry out again then-. The smell of blood suddenly filled my senses. It was strong, so the person was nearby. Alright! I had a trail! After making my way around several trees, a sharp yellow color caught my eyes. On the ground was a woman, about my age, nearly unconscious and suffering from shock. Numerous cuts and scrapes doted her torso and face while a pool of blood formed over her right ribcage, soaking through her shirt. The wounds looked more like cuts from thorns and branches rather that a knife, which was our target's MO. This girl had been running from something or someone else. I put my hand to her wrist just as I heard the crunching of dead leaves behind me, signaling the arrival of my partners.

"Holy-!" Sven yelled as he saw the girl on the ground. "Wh-What happened to her? That doesn't look like it was done by our guy." I shook my head.

"It's not. It looks like she was running from something… or someone. Her pulse is weak, but she's alive. The person after her can't have been too far behind if she was distracted enough to fall into a ravine," I replied.

"Sh-Should we take her to Fujimura?" Sven asked.

"I think that would be wise," stated the small blonde at his side.

"Alright. I'll carry her on my back. Help me get her up."

…

* * *

Caress POV

Two days later…

I awoke with a start, nearly leaping from my resting place, then crying out in pain as I clutched my rib. Dear God did my side burn!

"Careful. Your vitals just stabilized yesterday. We don't want you going into shock again." My head whipped around to face the speaker; before me sat a young blonde girl with choppy hair and black clothes that couldn't be older than fourteen.

"I didn't know they were training kids now. Hmph. Just goes to show that _he_ isn't as kind as he lets on."

"I believe you are mistaken miss," the girl said in a monotone. "I am not one whom you should fear. I know not of this '_He_' of whom you speak, but I assure you that you are safe from your pursuers so long as you remain here." The girl suddenly stood up. "I need to inform my partners that you are awake. Please remain here and lie back down. You have two broken ribs. You shouldn't move." I leered at her and reached for my neck, only to find my chakram gone! "Ah yes, your accessory was removed as it was causing pain to the one who carried you back. He complained all of yesterday about the gash it left it his shoulder." What? Any self-respecting member of _that_ organization knew to be careful of that thing. This girl wasn't lying. She wasn't with _them_.

"Who… Who are you?"

"Introductions can be made after I bring in my partners. They have been quite worried and insisted that I retrieve them when you woke. I implore you to remain here." Without another word, the girl walked silently from the room. As if I had any intentions of remaining in one place. I clutched my ribs and prepared for the pain that was sure to come as I rose from the bed and placed my feet on the floor. I gritted my teeth so as not to cry out. My free hand stabilized me as I stood, allowing me a few moments to walk over to the window. Outside was a cobblestone street. In between the two lanes of road was an island of green and trees, but I saw no creatures; no squirrels scurrying to find food before the winter months, and no birds preparing to fly south. Not even chirping. This was not a good sign. As I went to open the window and make my escape, a cough turned my head.

"And where in hell do you think you're going with an injury like that," a man about my age asked while pointing at my bloodstained side. The man was tall, about a head taller than me, and had spiky chocolate-brown hair and piercing golden eyes. I could just imagine him with a cat's tail waving lazily back and forth. I glared at him.

"None of your business," I snapped, opening the window and putting a foot on the ledge.

"Hey! This is the second floor you know, you should be careful of leaping down from high places." The man shot me a knowing smirk. I hadn't even known him five minutes and I already hated him. "Besides, we have this." He bought his other hand from behind his back and spun my chakram around his index finger."

"G-Give that back!" I snapped, attempting to dash across the room and retrieve it, only to be impaired by my injury.

"No way! This thing gave me a pretty nasty wound when I was trying to be nice, so I'm not giving it back until that injury on my shoulder heals." He put a finger to his chin. "Speaking of which, that should be around the time you're actually supposed to be moving around."

"Why you little-!"

"While I agree that she isn't exactly handling this well, I would think that her rage is coming from your actions Train," the girl said to the man.

"No kidding. He's an expert at knowing what to say to piss even strangers off," and older man replied after letting a puff of smoke out of his mouth. "I apologize for my partner's behavior. My name is Sven Vollified and we are sweepers."

"Sweepers? So you aren't with _that_ organization?" I asked.

"There's a lot of underground crime syndicates, but our only real association with any of them is putting them behind bars," Sven stated. "Which organization is it that's after you?"

"As I said before, it's none of your business," I grumbled. The man called Train looked at my weapon in his hand.

"This is made of orichalcum. You wouldn't by chance be a Chronos Number would you?" Suddenly, his gaze turned fierce, making the look he had before like harmless curiosity. I gulped before letting out a laugh that brought back the pain, forcing me to the ground. "You okay?"

"As if I would be a member of Chronos. They're a bunch of filthy liars who just want power." The man puzzled over this for a moment.

"That sounds about right," he stated. "But if you aren't from Chronos, where did you get this weapon?"

"I-It was a gift," I muttered.

"This kind of thing isn't given as a gift."

"It's none of your business alright? Just give it back and let me go! Having me here puts you in a lot of danger!"

"Miss," the older man began, "just what kind of trouble are you in?"

"Are you hearing me? By sheltering me, you could be killed!"

"Does it look like we care?" Train asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," the teenage girl mumbled.

"Princess, that's not very nice," Train retorted with a playful grin. The girl gave him a sharp look and turned away. "By the way, if you hadn't already figured out, I'm Train Heartnet, and that's Eve Lunatique. She's been watching over you since we took you to the doctor."

"You did what? They can track a doctor then he'll get killed!"

"Don't worry so much," Train replied. "He was an underground doctor friend of ours. If we took you to a hospital, authorities would've gotten involved. I didn't feel like dealing with the police. Plus doctors make the Princess here nervous."

"Do not," Eve mumbled. Sven cleared his throat.

"To get back on topic, who's chasing you. You wouldn't have had all those injuries if you had just been going for a walk and taken a tumble, and you're obviously not a civilian who can't take care of themselves." I glared.

"Fine, you know what? You can keep my chakram. I'm out of here. The sooner I'm gone, the safer I am and the less trouble you're in." I stood up and headed towards the window, a feeling of dread in my chest. I didn't know what for until a chain broke through the window, wrapped around my neck, and dragged me through the remaining glass.

* * *

Riuko: Finally done! R&R!


	2. Caress Lambert

Riuko: Okay, here's the improved chapter 2 of White Cat/White Dove. The two are very similar at the beginning, but they begin to vary starting here. Please enjoy, and if you haven't already, check out the other version of this story.

* * *

Eve POV

The window behind the woman exploded and a chain wrapped itself around her neck before dragging her through what was left of the frame. The one controlling the chain let her crash to the ground ten feet below. She let out a small shriek of pain as a pool of blood formed over her injured side. The man controlling the chain callously dragged her across the ground to him and lifted her off the ground, leaving her just enough space to keep her feet on the ground. The man with grey hair smiled wickedly at her. The woman cringed and spat in his face. The man sneered and lifted her a few more centimeters of the ground. The woman struggled with the chain around her neck that was slowly choking her. Train, being the show-off he is, stood in the broken window frame and fired a single shot, hitting, with remarkable accuracy, one of the small openings in the man's chain-mail gloves. The man loosened the chain from his captive's neck to cradle his injured hand. The woman took this opportunity to slip the chain from around her neck and taking several large leaps away from her would-be captor before glaring at Train.

"Stay out of this," she snapped. Train leapt from his window perch and landed with a cat's grace next to her.

"I don't remember taking orders from you." Train looked up at me. "Come join the fun Princess."

"And I don't take orders from you," I responded before leaping out the window and landing beside him.

"I'm surprised you managed to avoid a direct shot to the hand," Train stated, motioning to the man's grazed hand which had, surprisingly, already stopped bleeding.

"I'm surprised someone as strong as you seem to be is willing to help that woman," the man replied swinging his weapon lazily at his side. "Hand her over and I _may _not kill you." Train laughed.

"I was about to say something similar!" He laughed.

"You think this is some kind of game?" The man snarled.

"Well, you seem more like a game to pass the time than an intriguing battle to me," Train grinned.

"Are you trying to piss him off you idiot?" The woman beside us snapped. Train smiled at her.

"Pissing off the enemy just makes things more interesting," he replied.

"I am no child's game!" The man before us roared as he leapt forwards, lashing his chain at us. I focused my excess nano-machines to my hand and made a thin rod. Just before his chain hit me, I leapt up and threw the rod into the ground, catching his weapon in the hole of a chain link and tagging it to the ground. I did a quick somersault in the air before landing behind him. Train raised his pistol and placed it against the man's forehead.

"See, checkmate!" Train grinned at his joke. Part of me rolled my eyes. The man before him gave a nasty grin.

"Not quite." It was then that I noticed the other members of his party; tall, lean men with semi-automatics pointed directly at us. Train leapt back before the firing even began and grabbed the girl we'd been protecting, leaping into the air with her and placing her behind a tree, all while she protested that she didn't require help. She was as stubborn as Train. I relocated my nano-machines to my hand to form a rather large shield to protect myself from the barrage. Train leapt among them, slamming his gun into the napes of their necks and knocking them out one by one. I altered the shield to a lance and pointed it at the man's neck.

"This is Checkmate." I was a little embarrassed to be borrowing a closer from Train, but it seemed right. The girl stumbled out from behind the tree and stood in front of the man.

"Go home Chains. Tell World's End that I am not participating in that genocide he calls 'The Purge'. Find yourself some other person like me."

"You don't get it yet do you Dove?" The girl flinched at the name. "We searched for decades for someone like you, and, now that we have you, we won't let you go. We'll come after you as many times as it takes until Our Lord is happy." The girl he'd called Dove glared at him.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy that organization."

"How can a little Dove like you take down Rumors? You're nothing Caress, but we need you, so we'll just keep coming back for you." It took me a moment to realize that his hand was in his pocket, but, before I could do anything, he threw down a flash grenade, and, when I could see again, he and his followers were gone. I dropped the lance and let it dissipate. The girl turned to me.

"Who the hell are you people?" Train appeared behind her.

"We told you, didn't we? We're Sweepers." The girl scoffed.

"I will thank you for your help, but only because it would've been harder to escape again if you hadn't. I still have no intention of sticking around, especially now that they know where I am. Binding Chains will most likely return with back up, most likely someone even stronger than him will be with him, and that person doesn't have a particular preference to keeping me alive." Train placed himself behind her. As Sven walked up and completed a triangle to trap her.

"Yes, well we do. You are in no shape to be moving around," Sven replied. "While it would be wise to change locations, I don't think we'll be releasing you just yet. The doctor said you showed symptoms of malnutrition, meaning you haven't been eating well." The girl looked away, embarrassed. "We can't, in good conscience, let you go off again. You need to at least stay with us until your rib heals."

"There's no way I'm getting away from you, is there?"

"Nope!" Train clapped a hand on her injured shoulder, eliciting a whine of pain from her.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" She shrieked.

"No, he's a breed of idiot all his own," I mumbled.

Now, with that conversation out of the way, you need to at least give us your name," Sven stated. The girl looked at the ground and blushed. Was she embarrassed by her own name.

"Caress. My name is Caress Lambert." And for a moment, I felt Train tense up.

* * *

Riuko: Mwahaha! Cliffy! At least to those of you who've never read this before. I always wanted to do a cliffy. And not a crappy one. To those of you who've read this before, yes, I gave her Aria's name. She has a last name now, though not her real last name. It occurred to me that Aria and Caress were like father and daughter, so she'd obviously take on his name.


	3. Welcome to the Team

Riuko: Hiya

Caress: Why're you so happy, I heard you got a review saying you need to make your chapters longer.

Riuko: Constructive criticism my friend! That and, I had a good reason to make that last on short. I wanted to post it on my birthday, but I hadn't done much, and then my friend called while I was typing and I couldn't focus and I had a gig to play. I play in a fiddling group okay! I also wanted to go to the Fallout Boy concert, but my mom wouldn't let me 'because my dad was already pulling the trailer and she didn't want me backing out of the gig at the last minute, and yet, one of our cellos did. And since one cello was somewhere cause of his church's youth group, _we had no freakin' cellos!_ Do you know how hard it is to come up with a one hour set that we can play without cellos?!

Train: … That was long.

Caress: Yup.

Train: Riuko does not own Black Cat.

Riuko: Now let's begin! Thanks for reviewing LithiumTiger19! I promise this one is longer!

Caress POV

"Give me my shirt Eve! I'm not leaving without it!" I yelled at Eve.

"Sorry Onee-san, but I can't. Sven doesn't want you to leave." I growled at her again.

"I'm sick of just wearing bandages! Give me my shirt!"

"Don't get mad at her Caress, I told her not to give it to you," Sven said nonchalantly. I growled at him too.

"Fine, I won't leave, just give me my freaking shirt!"

"Really," Sven gave me a disbelieving eye.

"Yes! I'm freezing here!" I replied. Sven nodded to Eve and she tossed me my white tee. While I put it on, Eve and Sven caught a glimpse of my back.

"My god Caress, what happened?!" Sven yelled.

"So you saw them huh? My scars," I replied.

"How could we not, they run the entire length of your back," replied Eve.

"On the day I was born, some people from the nearby village burned down my home and killed my mother. I was seriously injured. It was a miracle I didn't die, being only a few minutes old and all."

"And you remember this?!" I shook my head.

"Heavens no," I replied. "Aria-sama, the man who found me and raised me, told me what happened." This was somewhat true. I don't remember that day, and I was told what happened, not by Aria-sama, but my mother. My dead mother. Don't make me explain. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt.

I glared at Sven throughout breakfast. '_That was a really dirty trick, blackmailing me into making me stay.'_

"Oh come on," Sven said when he noticed my glare. "It's for your own good."

"What would you know about what's good for me?" I asked. "You hardly know me. All you know is my name and that I'm running from something, and you're still willing enough to help me? That's pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Hey!" Train yelled. "Sven just wants to help!" I gave Train an icy glare. Train, as expected, didn't recoil, but glared back. His glare was much scarier than mine, so I turned away, admitting defeat… for now.

Train POV

All Caress did to any of us was glare, when she wasn't reading of course. I couldn't really blame her, I mean, Sven forced her to stay. But I did agree with him, it was in her best interests to stay with us for a while.

"Whatcha reading Caress-chan?" I asked.

"Don't call me –chan ya' freakin' sea urchin head!" She yelled.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood today. When I saw you when you were seven, you weren't like this at all. In fact, you cr-" she whacked me with the book she'd been reading before I finished my sentence. She blushed and stood up.

"Don't you _EVER_ say that again Train!" She yelled.

"Ow, fine. Testy much," I replied, rubbing my aching head. She was almost as fast as me, and that's saying something. Then she growled at me, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked away, and for a moment, I thought I heard someone giggle. It definitely wasn't Caress. It didn't even sound like her. "That was weird."

Caress POV

After my encounter with Train, I stormed upstairs to the room Eve and I shared and screamed into my pillow. "Goddamn him!"

"_Caress!"_ Said a voice. _"Don't use such language!"_

"Shut up mom."

"_That is not how you speak to your mother young lady!"_ Said another.

"Sorry grandma," I replied. My grandmother's spirit sighed.

"_Caress, you forget. Since our physical bodies are gone, our souls reside in you," _my mother said._ "And we can see and hear everything that you do."_

"Yeah well, it's not like I asked for this!"

"_Well hon'__, that's how it turned out,"_ my grandmother replied.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I don't want to talk to you right now." The spirits sighed in frustration, but they obeyed. "Stupid mother, stupid grandma."

Eve POV

"So Sven, what are we going to do with Onee-san?" I asked Sven "She can't just hang around us, we can still barely feed ourselves as is."

"Maybe she'd be interested in becoming a sweeper. That way, she could pull her weight." Sven replied.

"That's a good idea Sven," I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going to go upstairs and see Onee-san. I'm going to talk to her about becoming a sweeper, and I think Train made her mad again." Sven sighed

"Wouldn't surprise me. He doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut." I almost laughed. Almost.

Caress was lying on her bed, a hand to her forehead her eyes shut, and her waist length blonde hair spread out like a fan.

"Did Train make you mad again Onee-san?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut." This time, I gave a small chuckle. "What?"

"That's what Sven said," I replied. Caress smiled.

"You know, I'm actually kinda having fun hanging out with you guys," Caress said. "I might actually stick around for a while." I smiled. I kinda wanted her to stay with us myself.

"Then how about becoming a sweeper and traveling with us?" She looked at me almost as if she didn't understand the question. "that way, you can pull you weight, by helping us catch bounties." Caress smiled a little.

"I'll think about it."

Train POV

As I entered the kitchen from our safe house's small library, Sven just shook his head.

"What?"

"You really have no idea how to treat women do you?" He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What'd you say to tick her off so bad Train?"

"All I did was bring up the first time we met. She was seven, going on eight and I was ten. Zagine-" Sven gave me a funny look. "The man who murdered my parents and taught me how to use a gun." A wave of realization crossed over Sven's face and he motioned for me to continue. "Anyways, Zagine and her caretaker knew each other, and not in a good way. They hated each other. Caress was this small girl and when I looked at her she started cr-"

"TRAIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THAT UP!" Caress yelled as she whacked me across the head with a book.

"Fine! Ow!" I held, clutching the back of my head.

"Somebody struck a nerve!" Sven laughed.

"Urusai!" (Shut Up!)

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

Caress cocked her eyebrow.

"What is that?" she asked as Eve handed her a phone that was going off.

"That's your phone."

"Again, what?"

"Since you're going to be our new partner, you'll need a way to keep in contact with us. You do want to be a sweeper don't you?" Sven asked. Caress smiled and nodded.

"If it means taking down people like Rumors, I'm in!"

And that's how Caress became one of us.

Riuko: It's done!

Caress: It's still a little short.

Riuko: It's like 900 words!

Train: I got to have a section in my point of view!

Caress: _Why _is he such an idiot?

Riuko: *shrugs* Dunno, but it definitely makes him more appealing! *starts having a total fan girl moment in a corner*

Train: *twitches* Is this going to be like Kyoko all over again.

Caress: R&R


	4. Sweeper's Initiation

Riuko: Okay, it's official, I LOVE THE PSYCHOTIC CHERRY BLOSSOM! Your reviews are so nice! Thank you!

Angsty: … Why the hell am I here?

Riuko: Cause you is my sissy and I love my sissy very much.

Angsty: We're in high school Riuko, don't talk like that.

Riuko: Aww, but it's fun!

Train: I'm still staying far away from you.

Riuko: *starts crying* W-Why?!

Train: Remember that fan girl moment? I am NOT putting up with another Kyoko.

Riuko: I hate Kyoko. She likes you way too much. I'm not a lovesick idiot. I've only ever had one boyfriend and I still haven't had my first kiss. When you've been emotionally scarred like me, loving a person is hard.

Angsty: My poor squat. *shakes head*

Caress: I'd pity you but…

Riuko: Pity me I kill you.

Caress: Meanie.

Train: What the hell is a 'squat'?

Riuko: Anyways, this chapter is now about Caress getting her sweeper license and since I have no idea how that's done, I'm making it up.

Caress: Riuko does not own Black Cat.

* * *

Caress POV

"Is getting a sweeper's license hard?" I asked Eve.

"I wouldn't know," she replied in her monotonous voice. "I'm too young to apply." I looked away, trying to find something to change the subject. Although she didn't show much emotion, I could tell I'd hit a touchy subject with her.

Today, Eve was taking me to a building run by the Global Alliance so I could get my license to sweep. It'd been a week since I'd joined up with Train, Sven, and Eve, and frankly, I was enjoying myself. I'd applied about three days ago, there was a lot of paperwork involved, and finally, I got a letter saying to go to a Global Alliance building in Rochelle. (A/N I don't know where the sweeper's café from book thirteen was, I tried looking, but found nothing, so I tried for a random city I thought I'd heard in the anime. Sorry.) So here I am. Train and Sven would've come with us, but they got a tip on a bounty hiding here and went charging off. I'd told them they could use the over $1 million in Rumors and Chronos paychecks I had in the bank, but Sven insisted against it, saying it wouldn't be right. It probably just went against his self-morals to borrow money from a woman. And he calls himself a gentleman.

"Well, here it is," Eve said, snapping me out of my little world. Only four words described what I thought of this place; not what I expected.

"You sure Eve?"

"Yeah, I've been here with Train before. It's a Sweeper's Café run by the global alliance." I smiled at her.

"Okay, let's go in."

"I can't, I'm not a registered sweeper, nor am I with one. You have to go on your own." I suddenly felt nervous, I'd thought that as long Eve or someone was there, I'd be fine but…

"Well what do ya know, hey there Eve!" We spun around to face a tall, muscular man with spiked, blond hair that reminded me of lightning. Eve just nodded.

"You know him?" I asked. Eve nodded again.

"He helped bring down the Apostles of the Stars."

"Hey, I'm River Zastory, nice to meet you! And you are…?"

"I'm Caress, I'm here to get a sweeper's license." I saw the guy bite his lip trying to hold back laughter. "Laugh and I kick you in the balls," I hissed. The guy's expression immediately changed from one of 'I-want-to-laugh-my-ass-off-even-though-I-know-it's-rude' to one that said 'okay-note-to-self-don't-mess-with-her'. I smirked. I felt so much better.

"Anyways, I can get her inside," River offered. "That is if she wants to go in." I looked at Eve, who just shrugged. "Alright, let's go."

Inside, I slipped eve a couple of dollars so she could get something to drink.

"Don't tell Sven," I whispered in her ear as River showed his license to the guards.

"C'mon Eve." Eve nodded and followed suit. Then the guards turned to me.

"I'm here to get a license," I said, answering their unasked question. They looked at one another and nodded. Then the one on the right motioned for me to follow. I obeyed, but stayed wary of my surroundings, quietly noting anything I could use to beat the crap out of someone if needed.

I was led past the bar where Eve and River sat, quietly drinking their beverages, past the tables of sweepers exchanging leads, past a wall of bounties, and down a pure white hallway. It was so dazzlingly white, it would've hurt was not for the fact I was used to this shade of white. At last, I was led into a room near the end of the corridor where a man sat at a table, twiddling his thumbs. His hair was graying, but the hair that wisped around the bald spot on the top of his head were a chestnut brown like his mustache. His eyes were small and beady, despite the square glasses on his face. He looked kind of like an accountant or an old fashioned bank teller. He motioned for me to take a seat and I obeyed, taking the seat opposite him at the wooden table.

"So, you're Caress I take it?" I nodded, my grimace turning into a frown. I suddenly realized that he knew something I didn't want him to, something that would surely be about what I am. "I've heard through the grapevine that you are considerably powerful, is that true?"

"Maybe, I don't like using my powers, it attracts attention as you can imagine," I replied.

"True, very true," he said nodding. "Why do you want to be a sweeper?"

"I'm sure you've already heard," I replied snidely.

"Perhaps, but maybe what I've heard is wrong." I sighed. He was insisting on making this difficult.

"Point-blank; I want to bring down Rumors. I'm the only one who can, but I need to get stronger first, and I need to protect my friends. They're involved now weather they know it or not."

"Seems like a good enough reason to me, all I want now is a display of the power I've heard so much about."

"Fine, but only a little, it drains me when I'm not at full power."

"And when are you at full power?" I glared at the man.

"You don't need to know," I replied. The man stood up and chuckled.

"Okay then, follow me," he said, motioning for me to stand too.

Again I was led down the bright corridor, this time, towards the café. The old man stopped at a door about half way down and opened it. Inside was a room full of mechanical targets. They sprang out of the walls, the floor, the ceiling … the light bulb.

"The task is actually quite simple; destroy the targets in under five minutes." I looked around, bored. This was hardly a test, it was more like he just wanted me to show off. I sighed and let my power build and increase. I let my hairs swirl around in it and allowed myself to be engulfed in it.

"Here's what I can do," I said. And as the words left my mouth, my power surged out of me, bursting the wooden targets into smithereens. The man smiled.

"You pass." I almost sensed a hidden meaning in those two words, but I let it slide. "Here is your license," he said, handing me a plastic card.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he replied. "You may leave now." I nodded and headed back to the café to sit next to Eve.

"How was it?" River asked.

"Perfectly fine," I lied.

* * *

Angsty: R&R. Flame her, and I'll freaking kill you.

Riuko: Angsty! Don't threaten my readers!


	5. Prelude to Wings

Riuko: I died.

Caress: Then how're you here?

Riuko: I magically came back to life! No, I'm just exhausted. I'm always exhausted. Do you know what it's like to not have a good night's sleep in over five years?! Don't ask.

Train: How does that happen?

Riuko: I said don't ask!

Train: Geez, cranky much.

Scar: … Am I in the wrong fanfiction chat?

Riuko: Yes, now go back to Angsty before she kills Chance-chan again!

Scar: *sprints away*

Caress: What was that about?

Riuko: Angsty has an FMA fanfic, but it's not on FanFictions, it's on Deviantart. She also has a Black Cat fanfic on there with Caress in it. If you want to see what TrainXCaress looks like, check it out. It usually involves a frying pan or a mallet. *giggles* Her OC in FMA is a boy named Chance and her OC in Black Cat is a boy named Zernochee A.K.A Zero (hope I spelled that right).

Train: What's FMA?

Riuko: Nevermind, this idiot will never get anything.

Caress: Riuko does not own Black Cat.

* * *

Caress POV

"Are we there yet?" Train groaned.

"You asked that question five minutes ago and I said we'll be there in thirty minutes!" Sven yelled.

"Does that mean we're there?"

"No it doesn't you idiot. It means we aren't there yet!" I replied.

"Geez, no need to be rude." Train muttered.

"Well you were being stupid and annoying… and bad at math!"

"Train's always like that," Eve replied in her creepy monotounus voice.

"Hime-chan!" Eve just continued reading her book as though nothing had happened. I laughed.

It'd been almost two weeks since I started traveling with them, and I already felt at home. I felt as happy as I had before Aria-sama died over eight years ago. It felt good. But my conscience was pulling at my heart, knowing Rumors would use thses people to get to me. I didn't want that, but I just couldn't convince myself to leave. You how it is when you're having a good dream and you just don't want to wake up? You don't?! Screw you! I kid, I kid, but anyways, I was seriously worried about getting close to them.

"Alright Mr. Impatient, now we're here," said Sven.

"Finally!" Train yelled as he got out to stretch his legs. Eve and I sighed, but follwed him in the acts of getting out and stretching. Thorns seemed to pierce my back as I cracked my spine. It hurt so much I almost dooubled over, clutching my back. _'Damn,'_ I thought. _'I forgot about _those_.'_ I swore under my breath and regained what little composure I'd lost.

"You alright Onee-san?" Eve asked. I nodded nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Eve," I replied. "You want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure." Thank God for being able to change the subject!

* * *

Train POV

"Is it just me, or has Caress been acting weird lately?" I asked Sven.

"For all we know, this could be normal. We still don't know her that well," Sven replied.

"Yeah, but…" I shook my head. "Nevermind, you're probably right." I smiled. "Hey can we get pizza tonight?"

"No!"

"You're no fun Sven."

"Unless you can catch a $2 million bounty, NO PIZZA!" I growled playfuly at Sven, but he didn't take.

"Fine, I'll just go with Caress and Eve and we'll bring back a _huge_ bounty!"

"Fine, go ahead." I growled at Sven again, then left, slowly stalking Caress and Eve, just for fun.

* * *

Caress POV

Focus. I needed complete and utter focus if I was going to be able to hide the pain in my back and the bones slowly worming their way out of my flesh. But you know what? I couldn't possibly focus while Train was freaking stalking us! God! The pain was getting so unbearable. Soon, my back would burst, and blood would stream out of me in rivers. How did I know this? Because it happens every stinkin' month! I can't have periods like normal girls, _nooooooo_. My back has to burst open! Freaking-… nevermind. _This freakshow inside me ruins everything!_

"_Now Caress, yoo aren't a freakshow," _my mother said. I just ignored her. Instead I yelled at Train.

"Train, quit stalking us, it's irritating!" I yelled. Train leaped out of the tree he was hiding in, almost making me spill my ice cream.

"Mou~, Caress-chan, how'd you know?"

"You breathe too loud.," I replied.

"Damn." He leapt over and sat next to me on the bench.

"So, wanna catch a bounty or two?" He askedwith all bluntness.

"No," I replied. "I want to eat my freaking ice cream."

"Geez, somebody's cranky. You weren't like this when you were seve-" That's when I snapped.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I've changed Train! When Aria-sama died, I changed!" I couldn't seem to stop yelling. "I'm not the same little kid you saw fourteen years ago! And if you're going to ask why, it's because the entire human race is filled with brainless, power-hungry, bastards!" I breathed heavily, my rant finally over. Train just sat there and and stared. I quickly inhaled the rest of my ice cream, ignoring the almost unbearable brain-freeze that occurred as a result, and stood up. "I need to cool off. I'll be back in a few days." It was true that I needed to cool off, but I did't need two and a half days to do it. It just seemed like a good excuse to get away. After all, if I was near Sven, Eve, and Train over the next two days, surely they'd think me to be a freak. And that was the absolute _last_ thing I wanted.

Train was still a little stunned, so he didn't do anything. But Eve did. I felt a tug on my sleeve and I yanked it away. "I need some time to myself Eve. I'll be back in two or three days, I promise." She didn't do anything more. She understood. _That makes at least one of us.

* * *

_

Train POV

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, turning to the princess hoping for an answer.

"You opened your big mouth," she replied.

"You're so moody," I sighed. "So, you wanna go get info on the target?"

"Fine, but we do rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to make the collar."

"I said 'get info' not 'catch'." The princess just continued her silence, finishing her ice cream and throwing away the cup.

* * *

Riuko: FINALLY! IT IS COMPLETED!

Caress: What the hell took you so long?!

Riuko: Do you know how hard it is to clean _my_ room, start cleaning an incredibly dirty pool so you can celebrate your sixteenth birthday, _and _practice your violin as well as clean the bathrooms and have a gig on your _three day weekend?!_

Caress: …No.

Riuko: Obviously not. Cleaning a sixteen year old's room is not a task to be taken lightly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be really exciting. And even though summer's coming, I still won't have a lot of time to write. I have summer tour with my band, I have camp, and I have ACT prep tutoring. Not fun. So please put up with me. Sorry. R&R.


	6. Bloody Truth

Caress: Where the hell were you?!

Riuko: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My mom was writing grant reviews, y'know, a grant? Where someone submits what they've been doing with their research and what they've found? Well she had to write 9 reviews and she needed total concentration, so I couldn't get to the computer room. My poor mommy. *sniffles* She works so hard. My friend also asked me to post her story, Blood Alchemist on my user, so I had to get rid of grammatical errors, which with her stories, can take around a half hour. I also-

Caress: Will you shut up and get on with the story!

Riuko: LET ME HAVE MY RANT MOMENT! Anyways, I also had an idea for an Unwind fanfic. Man that was a good book. _And _I'm busy planning my sixteenth birthday party which will be the best freaking party of my freaking life! There's going to be swimming, movies, video games, and loads of chocolate and Pocky! Okay, now I'm done.

Train: Finally!

Riuko: Hey, I'm back aren't I! Now do the disclaimer.

Caress: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

* * *

Caress POV

When I finally found a secluded clearing in the forest, I collapsed against a tree and doubled over in pain. I just couldn't take it anymore. It hurt so much. Why'd it have to hurt so much just to spread some freaking wings?! I felt a warm liquid stream down my back. _Damn. I thought I had a couple more hours until my back opened up._ The truth was, the scars on my back weren't from that fire almost twenty-two years ago; they were from the wings I have to spread every freaking month!!! _Damn it! Why'd grandmother have to be a freaking- _my thoughts were cut of as the first bone burst out of my back, causing me to cry out in pain as my flesh tore open, then the second, just barely missing the tree. Then, a transformation took place amongst the swirling, bloodied feathers. I soon bore a long white dress decorated with roses and crimson ribbons. My long, blond hair was slightly caked with blood, and tears rolled down my cheeks from the pain. I wrapped my wings around myself and sobbed. I was an angel.

* * *

Train POV

When the princess and I came back without Caress, Sven seemed a little shocked. He was slightly more shocked by the fact that the princess and I had worked _together _to get information.

"Where's Caress?" Sven asked.

"Onee-san said she be back in a few days."

"A few _days_?!" The princess merely nodded. "Why didn't you stop her? She could be going off and getting in trouble again." Sven shook his head.

"She promised she'd be back in two or three days," replied Eve. Sven sighed again.

"So, which direction did she go?"

"Towards the forest," I replied. "Why?"

"Train, I think you were right. Caress has been acting different lately. Maybe this has to do with it." I nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

"Let's go after her."

"No." Sven and I both looked at the princess. Shocked.

"What?"

"No. Onee-san obviously doesn't want us to know what she's doing. She probably believes that what she's doing would alienate herself further or get us hurt."

"We should still-"

"No," said Sven. "Eve's right. Whatever it is, Caress wants to deal with it on her own. And we'll let her for now. For the sake of getting close to her so we can help her, we'll ignore it for now."

"Fine," I muttered.

* * *

Caress POV

"Why? Why does it have to hurt so much?" I groaned, as bloodied feathers continued to swirl around me and tears continued rolling down my cheeks. "And worst of all, why does my personality have to change? Grandma and mom were always aggressive."

"_That's because _you _were supposed to take my place as an Angel of Love." _Said my grandmother. _"If it hadn't been for that demon, you would have."_

"But if I had, I would've died a few years ago," I sobbed.

"_Now mother, you're just making it worse."_ My mother scolded.

"_Not my fault you went and got your body destroyed." _My grandmother snapped.

"_Mom!"_

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I cried. "Why can't you two leave me alone?!" I pulled my wings in tighter.

"_I'm sorry hon'. Please forgive us."_ I turned my head in the other direction, refusing to look my mother's spirit in the eye.

"_Fine, be that way. Come on Aurora. She obviously doesn't want to talk."_ My mother sighed, but obeyed and allowed her spirit to be sucked back into my body along with her mother's. _'I hate being part angel.'

* * *

_

Riuko: Finally. Sorry it's short, but I haven't posted for soooo long and I really needed to get this chapter out. It plays a crucial part in the story…. That and I got writer's block.

Caress: Pffft. You think that's bad, try having-

Riuko: It_ is_ bad! Writer's block is what _all_ authors fear the most. Except me. Spiders scare me more. Anyways, writer's block is the worst thing that can happen to an author!

Train: Geez, go on another rant why don't you.

Eve: R&R.

Riuko: And _please_ read Blood Alchemist. Angsty _really_ wants feedback.


	7. The Key to the World

Riuko: *yawns cutely* I just finished hosting my 16th birthday party. Not even half the people I invited came, but it was awesome. Best party of my life. But now I'm really exhausted.

Caress: Shut it Riuko. No one even knows what you're talking about.

Angsty: I do. I was there.

Riuko: *hides behind Train*

Train: WTH?!

Riuko: I'm still scared of you Angsty!

Angsty: …?

Riuko: You guys know Umicon (I think that's how it's spelled)? Well _Angsty _is forcing me to wear a gothic Lolita dress and a sailor suit (you know, like from Sailor Moon), _as well_ as have me cosplay Hinata and get a picture taken with a random Naruto! That and I'm mad at her for injuring Train in her story.

Angsty: *snickers* But torture is fun.

Riuko: It's a miracle I have an innocent mind *sighs*

Caress: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

Train: That still didn't explain why she hid behind me!

* * *

Train POV

Two days came and went and frankly, Sven and I were getting a little skittish about Caress. The princess probably was too, but she didn't show it.

"I can't take anymore!" I yelled. "I'm going out and looking for her!"

"Now Train, think before you damn caution again," said Sven. "Do you even know where to look?"

"Ummm… she headed towards the forest. I could start there."

"It's been two days Train, she could be anywhere by no-" he was cut off when the front door opened and shut.

"I'm back," said a tired female voice. I peeked around the wall to see Caress! Her blond hair seemed to be a darker shade than I remembered and she was covering something on her back. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll eat later." Then, as she walked by, I noticed splotches of blood in her hair and two holes in the back of her blue tank top.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'm too tired." She never told us what happened.

* * *

Caress POV

I sighed and flopped down on my bed, unknowingly dabbing the blood on my back with the sheets. As I lie on my bed, my back still slightly bleeding, I thought of the past two days as I drifted to sleep. Not only had I become a full angel, but the day after, I'd become a full human. My hair had turned brown and my eyes faded to a dark hazel. That's why I was gone for _two_ days, because I look different as a human, and surely everyone would begin to expect something was up. They probably already did.

I'd managed to wash off most of the blood that covered me after I changed into a human, but blood is really annoying to get out of things. Thank the lord it rained yesterday. It saved me the trouble of having to find a river or pond to wash off in. And after I transformed back, all of the feathers disappeared, except for one; that one feather in each batch that never gets soiled with blood. I use those feathers to increase my power or as spiritual items such as powerful rosary and crucifixes. They're useful for other things too. Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

Train POV

"Am I the only one who saw that? Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that," I said after Caress went to bed.

"You aren't Train. I saw it too" replied Sven. "What the hell happened that she could be beat up so bad and not even care?!" I shrugged.

"I dunno. Why don't we ask her?"

"She's asleep," the princess replied.

"Then let's wake her up," I snapped.

"You saw her Train," growled Sven. "She was exhausted! Waking her up would just make things worse."

"Then let's ask her when she wakes up." Sven shook his head.

"Train, you're an _idiot_!"

"Wha-Why?!"

"She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. She'll talk when she's ready."

"Fine," I grumbled.

Caress slept for a whole twenty-three hours! That's even more than I sleep! And even then, when she came down she was tired! Does she have some sort of sleeping disorder or something?!

"Morning guys," Caress yawned as she returned from her day-longnap.

"Its afternoon," Sven replied from behind a newspaper.

"Oh well," Caress groaned as she went into the fridge and grabbed some fruit.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked. "You should eat more than a little fruit."

"Of course I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in three days! But I want to go out and get my own food with my money instead of raiding your fridge!"

"Alright geez. Cranky much."

"What'd you say," she asked, holding up a fist threateningly.

"Nothing." She glared at me, and then went back to her blueberries.

"I told you Caress," Sven started, "you aren't going to use that money."

"It's my money, I'll do whatever I damn well please with it," she hissed before storming out the door.

* * *

Caress POV

"Why those no good, jerk-offish, sons of-AGH!" I yelled to myself. I didn't care that people were staring at me like I was some sort of crazy person. Train and Sven just pissed me off so much! At the local Sweeper's Café, the men eyed me oddly. I couldn't blame them. There aren't too many women sweepers in the world. And there aren't too many female sweepers who can stroll into a sweeper's café like they own the place either. Acting all high and mighty was just my way of blowing of steam and hiding my fury at once, and let me say, the people at Rumors didn't appreciate it one bit. I walked over to the wall with the local targets and snatched up a random one. The guys nearby laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You think you can take on Kiley McLaren," one of the men laughed. "That's hilarious!" I almost pulled out my gun and aimed at him.

"I'm in a bad mood pal. I wouldn't piss me off if I were you."

"It's true, she has a terrible temper." I looked up to see Train, sitting at the bar.

"Stalker."

"I'm _not_ a freaking stalker! I came here to help you with your target," Train replied. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And what do you mean I have a bad temper! I am perfectly capable of controlling my anger, most of which lately, is caused by you!" My yelling continued until one of the sweepers stood up and poked Train in the head.

"Yo Black Cat, long time no see." Train stared at the man a moment. The guy had a lot of muscle and bore kite-shaped earrings on each ear. His hair was blond and spiked and in his gloved hand, was a glass of water.

"Hey, it's Thunderhead."

"You know him Train?" I asked as I walked over.

"Yeah, he was part of the Sweeper Alliance that helped to bring down Creed."

"Oh, the Garbell Commando guy."

"I'm right here," the man growled. "Hey Caress."

"Wait, how do you know him?!" Train asked.

"He watched Eve while I got my license."

"Thunderhead watched the princess? I didn't think she needed supervision."

"I just helped her get in, and my name's River, not Thunderhead."

"You head reminds me of thunder, so it makes sense," I replied.

"What is she, your sister?" River growled.

"No, I'm just a friend. I started traveling with Sven, Train, and Eve about a month ago."

"No, you've been hiding for a month. You joined us two weeks ago," Train corrected.

"Two weeks, that's not very long, and hiding from what." I glared at River with a similar coldness to Train's Black Cat glare.

"You probably haven't heard of them yet. They're as quiet as Chronos, but they're pure evil. All of their members are SS-ranked bounties. I've visited a couple Sweeper's Cafes in the last two weeks and only _one _had bounty papers on even one of them." I pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to River. "Of course, it's not surprising that _he's _the one in trouble. He never could resist a good fight."

"Who?" Train asked.

"Bloody Blades, or Blades for short. His real name is Ryou something. The bounty was $180,000." (A.N. The original name of Bloody Blades was Blades of Blood, but I didn't want to sound like I was copying Inuyasha, so I changed it.) River spit out his water. "And they think that locked away in my genetic code is a power that can help them take over the world."

* * *

Riuko: Finally! I'm done. Sorry, even now that school's over I'm busy. My fiddling group is really demanding. Oh yeah, if you live in Gatlinburg, we're stopping there on tour to play in the parade on the 4th of July. We're going to be in North Carolina, Kentucky, and Tennessee. Look for Fiddler's Restrung. We rule! That and, if you know a kid named Brent Decker, hate his guts.

Caress: Why?

Riuko: He and I used to be friends until he dropped me because I ruined his social status! I mean, we'd been friends for 3 years and he said he'd written my name on his list of best friends. I freaking hate him! *starts crying* He-He made me cry for a week straight.

Angsty: That's right. He hurt her bad. He's scum. So hate him!

Train: That still doesn't explain why she hid behind _me _earlier!

Caress: R&R.

Riuko: Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Angsty: *clears throat*

Riuko: Oh yeah, I didn't create Rumors. Angsty came up with all the Rumors characters, their powers, and their personalities. Except for World's End, I changed him a little for my story.

Angsty: _**Thank you**_.


	8. Do You Believe in Myths?

Riuko: I'm baaaaaack!

Caress: Ugh! I thought you'd never write!

Riuko: Well pardon me! I didn't have access to a computer over tour!

Train: Yes you did! Your dad even asked you if you wanted to use his!

Riuko: I-I know, but I was trying to stay away from the computer and try to socialize with the group. If you watched us or listened to us, I was the ugly freckle-faced one who was _never introduced_.

Angsty: You aren't ugly! You are adorable!

Riuko: Aah! I thought you were in Europe!

Angsty: I am. I just felt like popping in. For the record people, she's moe.

Riuko: Am not!

Angsty: Are too!

Riuko: Am not!

Angsty: Are too!

Caress: Well while they're arguing about whether Riuko is moe or not, let's start the show.

Train: Riuko does not own Black Cat.

Riuko: Am not!

Angsty: Are freaking too!

* * *

Caress POV

"And they think that locked away in my genetic code is a power that can help them take over the world." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. River dropped his glass, but quickly grabbed it again before it smashed against the floor.

"What?! How come you never told us this?!" Train yelled. I shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know, maybe because _YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW_!"

"It would've been nice though!" He hissed back.

"You think I was joking about that whole 'I'm dangerous when pissed' thing? Well I wasn't!"

"Ow my ears! Could you yell any louder," River asked, sticking a pinky in his ear and cleaning it out. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but Train is working my last nerve."

"You're the one who can't let the past go," Train replied. "You're still mad about what happened when we met fourteen years ago."

"Will you shut up about that! You're the one who can't let it go!"

"You guys, I'm going to be deaf by the time you're done arguing, shut up!" I drew in another deep breath. "So, whose poster did you pick up?" I looked at the poster again and read the name and bounty.

"Kiley McLaren," I replied. "He has a $10,000 bounty on his head for twenty-five accounts of arson and thirteen accounts of murder; including the murder of his older brother who died when Kiley blew up his house."

"Sounds like a good time," River said, banging his fists together. "I'll help too." I glared at him.

"I'm trying to earn my stay, and considering I'm starving since I haven't eaten in three days, I could use the money. I don't feel like stealing everything out of the fridge."

"Why haven't you eaten in three days?" I glowered at him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Especially if you aren't comfortable with the idea of serious blood loss."

"Okay, you're right. I don't want to know." I flipped my bleach-blond hair over my shoulder, smirking.

"Didn't think so."

"You sure she isn't your sister? She acts just like you."

"I'm _very _sure she isn't my sister," Train replied. River shrugged as we walked out the door.

"I thought I told you I was going to catch him myself," I snapped at Train. Train rolled his eyes, obviously not giving a damn.

"C'mon Caress-chan, I'm bored."

"Don't call me –chan! I'm only two years younger than you!" I glared at Train. "You know what, I'm done." I said walking towards the woods. "Do what you want."

* * *

Train POV

"Are you _sure _she's-" River began.

"Yes I am sure she is not my sister." I replied.

"Want to follow her?" Thunderhead asked, smirking.

"Yeah, be quiet." River nodded and we slowly crept through the trees. Caress stopped at a clearing and sighed. The grass and trees were coated in blood that looked to be about a day or two old. "What the hell?"

"Freaking rain," I heard her mutter to herself. "Didn't wash it all away. Well, at least I decided to come back." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pure white feather.

"What is she doing?" River whispered to me.

"I don't know," I replied. "Just watch." Caress cradled the feather in her hand and let it float up to her face. She radiated a golden yellow color with the feather and spread her arms. The blood was pulled off of the trees and grass and was sucked into the feather. When the blood was gone, Caress collapsed. River poised to move, but I held him back.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. "She needs help!" I shook my head.

"Not yet." River relaxed a little, continuing to watch the scene before us. There she was, on the ground, clutching a brown feather. Caress watched it and sighed as it disintegrated into gold dust.

"What now?" River asked.

"Now, we make a silent exit." River nodded and followed my lead, leaving Caress to herself.

* * *

Caress POV

When I arrived back at the safe house, Eve was at the table, reading a book. She looked up at me for a moment, but quickly redirected her attention back to the book.

"What are you reading?" I asked. She showed me the cover. "'All There is to Know About Mythical Creatures'." This made me flinch a little. "Y-You don't believe in those things, do you?"

"I don't know," she replied, opening her book again.

"Why the sudden interest then?" I asked.

"Why the sudden interest in what I'm reading," she commented back.

"W-W-Well, you just never struck me as a b-believer," I stuttered out.

"Are you?" The only thought in my head was _'Oh crap!'

* * *

_

Riuko: Alright! I think as I go further, I might accidentally make the characters more OOC since I don't know how Train would react in a relationship.

Caress: Pain causer.

Riuko: *rolls eyes* Anyways, thanks for reading. R&R. Also, I'll be at Youmicon on October 31st if any of you peoples are going. I'd like to meet some of my readers. I'll be the blond Hinata with the three people calling me moe.


	9. Bleeding Buckets

Riuko: I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one week. I owe you guys at _least _that much. *** **gives out pocky again to say sorry *****

Caress: Pfft. Suck up.

Riuko: Yes I am. And also, I'd like to introduce my friend, but she's not here yet. * sobs *

Train: Oi, didn't your friend start reading Black Cat.

Riuko: * nods* And now she's making fun of me because I like Train. Saying stuff like "You like him, you like him," and stuff I really would prefer not to repeat.

Caress: Is there anything about my "allergy" in this chapter?

Riuko: Yes.

Caress: Oh god. I'm doomed.

Train: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

* * *

Eve POV

"W-W-Well, you just never struck me as a b-believer," I stuttered out.

"Are you?" I replied. Caress blushed and turned away. "Does this have to do with that thing that happened a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, kinda," she replied, still not facing me.

"Are you a mythical creature?"

"No," she replied.

* * *

Caress POV

When she asked me if I was a mythological creature, I said 'No'. Technically, I wasn't lying, I am mostly human. I'm just ¼ angel. But since I'm part white angel, I still had this weird problem with sweets. Sugary cereals and chocolate milk are fine, but I act drunk when I eat candy. I'm just like a mermaid on soda pop. (A/N Mermaids get drunk on fizzy stuff. It's really funny.) Aria accidentally gave me chocolate once. It wasn't fun for either of us afterwards. Pretty awkward actually.

"You okay now Caress?" Eve asked in her monotonous voice.

"Yeah, thanks Eve," I replied.

I sat down at the kitchen table and laid down my head. My stomach was growling really loudly. "Stupid stomach," I groaned.

"If you're hungry, then eat," said Sven as he lit another cigarette.

"I don't want to eat your food. I'd feel like a freeloader," I replied. "I don't understand why you won't let me use my bank account. I must have over $1 million in there in Rumors and Chronos paychecks.

"We're trying to get you to rely on us," Sven replied.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined. "What I _want _is to beat the living crap out of Rumors." My stomach growled again. "And eat," I added. Sven laughed.

"Anyways, Train told me you ran into River" said Sven.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What happened?"

"I ran out of energy, _that's_ what happened."

"No," said Sven," I mean what happened that's so bad you were bleeding buckets into the grass?"

"So that was Train! I'll kick his ass!"

"All he said was that you cleaned up a body's worth of blood."

"It's none of your business," I said getting up. "Besides, if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"It is our business if our friend is going out for two days to bleed to death," said Train as he walked in.

"This has happened to me every month since the day I was born. I haven't died yet," I replied as I brushed past him.

* * *

Train POV

"Well that was cold," I said as I sat down at the table. Sven nodded. "Plus, I thought we weren't going to ask her about it."

"When you brought up how much blood she claimed she lost, I changed my mind," said Sven as he puffed out a ring of smoke.

"Well you can't blame her for being hungry," I said, "she claims she hasn't eaten in _three days_." Sven dropped his cigarette.

"_Three days_?!" He yelled. I nodded. "No wonder she was hungry!"

"I give her kudos for staying tough though," I replied. Sven sighed, picked up his cigarette, put it out, and then threw it away.

"What are we going to do with that girl?"

"No idea Sven-chan."

* * *

Riuko: Done! My mom'll be home soon, so, since I really wanted to update twice this week, I'll stop here.

Angsty: R&R


	10. Confession

Train: Where's Riuko?

Caress: In the corner crying 'cause someone flamed her.

Riuko: * bawling *

Angsty: I'm gonna kill you Too Many Ideas! You _DO NOT_ flame my friends! For one thing CARESS IS NOT AN F*ING MARY-SUE! SHE HAS SERIOUS POWER FLAWS! Do you even know what a Mary-Sue is?! And another thing, SHE DOESN'T SPROUT WINGS BECAUSE SHE WAS EXPERIMENTED ON! HER GRANDMOTHER WAS AN ANGEL! THE NANOTECH EXPERIMENT WAS A FAILURE! DID YOU EVEN READ THE STORY CAREFULLY?! And the third thing! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE STORY BEHIND RIUKO COMING UP WITH THE NAME CARESS SO SHUT THE F*CK UP! ONE MORE THING! DID YOU EVER THINK THERE WAS A PATH FROM A PARK OR SOMETHING NEAR WHERE CARESS FELL?! AND SHE DIDN'T TRIP OVER A TREE ROOT AND FALL OFF THE CLIFF, SHE CAUGHT HERSELF, KEPT RUNNING _THEN_ CAME TO THE CLIFF WHERE SHE _JUMPED_ OFF!

Riuko: * comes out of the corner, still crying * This is what happens to people who flame me. * sniff * I have one thing to say; if you don't like my story, don't read it! Get on with your life and don't make mine any more miserable! * sniffs * I have better stuff to do at three in the morning... like sleeping and not killing myself inside over a flame comment.

Angsty: I am very protective of her, and if you have anything mean to say about this conversation just now, shut it. Riuko doesn't deserve this!

Riuko: I've decided that at the end of this chapter, I'm going to tell you the story of how I came up with Caress' name. It's actually quite funny.

Angsty: Quit acting all happy, I know you're still sad.

Riuko: * hangs head * I know. * sobs *

Caress: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat. ... And I am _not_ a freaking Mary-Sue!

* * *

Caress POV

"You have to eat eventually Caress-Chan," Train said. I was once again, sitting at the table with my face in my arms.

"I told you, I can take care of myself, so quit worrying you idiot," I hissed.

"This coming from the person who hasn't eaten anything but a pint of blueberries in the past three days," Train laughed.

"Shut up, just shut up," I growled.

"Someone's cranky!"

"Don't make me hit you with a book again Heartnet."

"Fine, geez."

"Want to go after a local target?" Eve asked.

"I'd love to," I replied, "anything to get away from this nut." I pointed to Train.

"Hey!" I stood up, completely ignoring Train.

"Time to go get some exercise," I said stretching. "C'mon Eve."

"Okay," the little blond replied as she followed me out the door.

* * *

Train POV

"That girl is seriously starting to piss me off," I growled to Sven, who sat at the table with a cigarette in his mouth.

"She can't help it," he replied, "she's still not used to us."

"Yeah, you don't have to be used to someone to constantly destroy their brain cells with a book." Sven broke into laughter. I growled at him.

"Anyways, I think having Caress around is a good thing. She's like a big sister to Eve."

"She wasn't always like that," I said casually.

"Who wasn't always like what?"

"Caress," I replied. "We ran into each other once when I was with Zagine. Zagine and her caretaker didn't like each other at all. Back then, she cowered behind her caretaker like Zagine and I were the devil himself. She even started crying."

"Are you sure it was Caress?" Sven asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, even she remembers it," I replied. "Why do you think she reacted the way she did when she saw me?"

"I guess," Sven said as he slumped down in his chair. "But from what I understand, the girl you met all those years ago and Caress are complete opposites."

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened, but I'm sure that little girl was Caress. You just don't meet that many people with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes like hers."

"Only you notice those kinds of things about people Train," Sven replied, letting a puff of smoke out of his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Caress POV

"So, any idea who you want to go after?" Eve asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bounty on Kiley McLaren I'd grabbed earlier.

"He's a local arsonist. Someone probably knows where he's hiding, can't hide too many explosions in a town this small," I replied.

After an hour of asking around, we finally came to a worn down brick building. Ivy was growing up the sides and rust stains streaked the walls.

"This just screams 'Villain's Hideout'," I muttered. Eve nodded in agreement. "Wanna bet there's a motion sensor bomb?" Eve didn't say anything. She just raised her right arm and let a wing form on it. Then, she shot out the feathers at the building and the alley. I whistled as the bombs went off. "That was impressive. I wish I could do that."

"I was built as a bio-weapon," Eve replied. "I can use my body as a weapon." **(Riuko: For all the perverts out there, don't say anything!)**

"I-I didn't mean the feathers, I meant spreading wings without pain." Eve looked at me curiously as I gasped and covered my mouth, realizing what I'd said.

"You have wings?"

"N-N-N-N-No! I mean! Wings would be so cool to have!" I replied. "I would just wonder h-how the bones would get out of you without injuring your flesh is all." Eve continued to stare at me, then shrugged and turned away. _Phew! That was close._

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but until then..." Eve trailed off as a metal door slammed open. In the doorway was Kiley; in his hand was a semi-automatic. **(A.N. I don't know a lot about guns, just the point away from yourself and shoot part, and that X.X mm/caliber is the size of the bullet. I don't even know what the safety does. * sighs * Angsty: This coming from the person in love with an ex-assassin! Riuko: Shut up!)**

"Shit! Eve, move!" I managed to yell as Kiley opened fire on us. _Please let me have enough power for this!_ I thought to myself before putting my hands up in front of me to create a shield. The bullets disintegrated as they hit my barrier. "Eve, do something!" I yelled as a bullet broke through a weak spot and grazed my arm. "I can't hold this up much longer!" _This was such a bad idea! I knew I didn't have enough power! I am going to be so beyond drained after this. _Eve nodded and fired the projectile feathers out of her arm again, knocking the gun away and pinning Kiley to the wall. I lowered the shield and patted Eve on the back. "Nice Eve!"

After we turned Kiley in, we stopped and grabbed something to eat. Eve had a burger and I had a hot dog.

"So Onee-san," Eve began. _Uh oh. _"What was that you did back there?"

"I-I put up a shield, w-what else?" I replied.

"But how did you do it?"

"It was nanotech," I lied. "When I was with Rumors, they experimented on me by putting a nanotech device in me. That's how I got the scar on my stomach." Actually, the experiment failed… miserably. I almost died and the device was destroyed by my immune system. Don't ask how, it just was.

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, I'll listen." That sentence made a pang of guilt enter my heart.

"It's complicated Eve."

"It probably is," she replied. "But we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." _Alright Caress, suck it up!_

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm ¼ angel."

* * *

Riuko: Finally! I also re-did chapters 1-10, so read them again please.

Angsty: *ahem* Riuko!

Riuko: Oh yeah! So here's the story. Angsty and I are on our way to swim practice and I'd just started reading Black Cat.

*Flashback*

Riuko: Hey Angsty! I got an idea for a Black Cat OC!

Angsty: Cool, what's her name.

Riuko: I haven't thought of anything yet.

Angsty: Think of something in the next five seconds.

Riuko: WHAT?! Well… um… Caress. How about that?

Angsty: Sounds cool.

Riuko: I know, but I've heard that word somewhere before.

*End of Flashback*

Riuko: Then I looked the word up in the dictionary and found out what it meant. Then I called Angsty up and told her. She laughed at me and wouldn't let me change it.

Train: Haha! Funny!

Caress: R&R Curse you Angsty!


	11. Still A Secret

Riuko: I'm back… again. I had finals. Ugh! And I had a blast at Youmacon! I finally learned the spelling! There was a Train! I hugged her and my friend took a picture for me. Ahh… my first con…

Train: But I'm me…

Caress: Someone dressed up as you moron.

Train: Oh………….

Riuko: I didn't rant last chapie 'cause I was depressed. But Angsty took care of it. Disclaimer please!

Caress: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat. If she did, Kyoko would die.

Train: *shudders*

* * *

Caress POV

"I'm ¼ angel," I said just loud enough for Eve to hear. The blonde just continued staring at me, but with an expression that said '_WHAT?_' "I knew it! You think I'm a freak! A complete total and utter freak! I knew telling was a bad idea."

"That's amazing." I looked back at Eve.

"What?"

"I said 'That's amazing'," she responded.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Eve merely shook her head. "Wow, there's a first. My mom got _killed _'cause she had powers. I just assumed anyone who didn't want to use me would think me to be a freak."

"No. Anyways, all that's left to do is to tell Train and Sv-"

"NO!! We can't!

"Why not?" Eve asked, obviously irritated.

"I'm still too scared," I mumbled. Eve just sighed and proceeded with finishing her burger. "You're… younger. Your imagination is more open to abstract concepts."

"I'm just as mature as any adult Onee-san," Eve replied with obvious distaste.

"Wrong," I said before taking a sip of my drink. "Train's _definitely not _mature in the least, and he's an adult." I saw Eve crack a smile and I burst into laughter.

"So now what?" Eve asked as she finished her burger.

"We go back and I hand Sven the leftover money. Don't worry, I already slipped some into your pocket." Eve reached into her pocket and pulled out around $100. I smirked at her shocked face.

"When did you-?"

"Do you really want to know Eve?" I asked. Eve sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, didn't think so." I said smugly.

"'Bout time you got back," Train said, yawning, while leaning back in his wooden chair.

"Eve and I stopped for a bite to eat," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "And here's what's left over," I said to Sven as I slapped the leftover money onto the table. "And we didn't need your help," I smirked at Train. I could tell Eve was trying hard not to gloat as well. "And Eve did a lot of the work," I added so she could have her moment. Then Eve eyed me. I returned her look with one that said 'No-way-in-hell-Eve'. She returned that with a disappointed gaze. I love it how girls can do the whole silent conversations thing, it really weirds guys out, which is exactly what happened to Train and Sven.

"Do we want to know?" Sven asked.

"No/Yes," Eve and I said at the same time.

"So which is it?" Train asked.

"No," I replied. "It's nothing."

"Sure sounds like something to me," Sven said.

"It's nothing that concerns _you_," I snarled back before heading to my room.

* * *

Train POV

I looked at Eve, then at Sven, both of whom just stood there staring at where Caress had disappeared. I sighed and scratched my head.

"You gonna tell us what's going on Princess?" I asked Eve. She shook her head.

"It won't mean a thing unless Onee-san tells you," she replied.

"Looks like we have no choice but to wait then," I groaned, "And while we're waiting, I'll go calm her down." Then I followed Caress' path into her room. I opened the door to see her staring out the window at a blue jay. She looked almost _envious _of the bird. "You alright Caress-chan?" Caress jumped.

"Don't you know to knock?!" She yelled, obviously startled.

"Yes, I just choose not to," I replied grinning.

"Bastard, you scared the crap out of me," she added, sitting on her bed.

"And I wasn't even trying to be sneaky," I said sitting next to her, "if that's the case, you need to work on upping you guard Caress-chan."

"Don't refer to me as –chan!" She hissed. "I'm not that much younger than you."

"Y'know, that's your only excuse," I said leaning back.

"What?"

"You're a whole two and a half years younger than me," I replied. "I may not seem like a lot to some, but compared to how long it takes us to grow up, it's actually quite a bit. In two and a half years, a person can learn a lot of things. A baby learns to crawl, walk, talk, go to the bathroom, get dressed, and so on. See? There really is a big difference in age between us." Caress just stared at me. "What?"

"You actually sounded smart," she said bluntly. I felt like a brick had been dropped on my head. "Who are you and what have you done with Train?"

"I'm me stupid!" I yelled.

"Sure you are, and those weird things on your jacked are donuts," she smirked.

"They are not! They act as shields!" I hissed.

"Sure, wood's a great bullet stopper," she mocked.

"They're lined with metal!" (A.N. For the record, this is actually true. The things on Train's jacket act as shields. They are wood on the outside, but the inside is metal.)

"Oh, so they're weights."

"No! They're for protection!"

* * *

Eve POV

"Sounds to me like everything's fine again," Sven laughed. I nodded. Whatever Train did, it'd worked.

* * *

Caress POV

It felt good to bicker with Train again. I know it sounds weird, but it made me feel like I was really accepted by them. And that's the way I wanted it to stay.

* * *

Riuko: Done! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Kwanza and Hanahuka!

Caress: Finally!

Riuko: Sorry, I was a little busy. And for the record, I don't do Christmas specials for this and stuff because it's not Christmas time in the story yet! It's actually around the end of August and Caress' birthday is September 14th so that chapter will be up soon. It's very crucial as well. Anyways R&R!


	12. Crap!

Riuko: Sorry the last one was short, this one will be too, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Caress: Ha, you say that a lot.

Riuko: I'm serious! This chapter and the next few chapters are _very_ important! Also, in this chapter, Caress turns twenty-two! Train's twenty-four now. I hope you people know that considering book 20 said "One Year Later…"

Caress: Ha, he's getting old.

Train: If I'm getting old then so are you.

Caress: What happened to that whole "age difference" speech you gave last chapter? Huh smart one?

Train: Why you… *Train and Caress start fighting*

Riuko: *sighs* Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Caress POV

And so another three and a half weeks passed and the date of my spreading and my birthday were close at hand. After all, they were the same day. Suckish birthday, I know. It's been this way since the day I was born. Anyways, this time, I wasn't really all that worried. Eve was coming with me so she could take care of me when I turned human and most was right with the world. Well, my world at least.

"Remember, be quiet," I whispered to Eve as we prepared to sneak out. "If we wake the boys up, then I'll end up spreading here and that means a lot of cleaning up." Eve merely nodded. "Alright, down we go," I said as I leapt out of the fifth story window of the hotel we were staying in. At the bottom, I motioned for Eve to follow me and in the blink of an eye, she was next to me. "You're improving. C'mon." Then we ran off into the trees.

In a small clearing, I sat down against a tree, exhausted from hiding the pain that was enveloping my back.

"Are you alright Onee-san?" Eve asked as I put a hand over my shoulder blade.

"Define alri-AH!" The first wing had ripped out of my back, growing feathers as it did so. The second one followed suit. The bloody feathers swirled around me, changing my clothes into an angel's gown as tears ran down my face from the pain. "This is as alright as I get," I seethed.

* * *

Eve POV

I'd seen pictures, read stories, and even tried to be an angel myself, but seeing a real angel was… it put everything I knew to shame. Although the wings were soaked in blood, they still held a pure white radiance to them, and Caress looked… beautiful. On each of her ears was a rose earring and on her neck was a velvet red chocker adorning a single crimson rose. The neck of her strapless dress bore one large rose in the center and was decorated with much smaller roses all around. Two red, velvety ribbons wrapped around the area of the dress that hid her legs and waist, but what really caught my attention were her tears.

"This is as alright as I get," she said between clenched teeth, trying to push back the pain.

"Do you need something Onee-san?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I've always gotten through, it just takes a little time is all," she replied. Blood ran in rivers down her back, soaking the grass and the tree she leaned against. The fact she could even talk surprised me.

Suddenly, one of her wings came up and wrapped around me as she stood up. I heard her cry out in pain as I saw blood seep through the feathers.

"Onee-san!"

"Eve, run," she whispered to me.

"What?" There was no way I was leaving her in this state.

"You have to run, Thorned Rose is here," she replied. "She's a Rumor level assassin for Rumors. There are only a handful of them, one of them was me. You can't take them Eve. I'll be fine."

"What's this made a new friend," asked a woman's voice. Caress unwrapped the wing from around me and moved in front of me.

"Leave her alone Rose," Caress said. "She's none of your concern."

"What'll you do if I do hurt her? Love me to death? You're useless in this form and you know it!" The woman snapped. "You can't even hurt a fly as an angel." Caress looked away. "You can't even make any threats. Now come with ME!" At that last word, the woman shot a thorned vine at Caress and wrapped in around her tightly, the thorns digging into her flesh.

"Eve, please… run," Caress whispered before the woman dragged her over. Now that I had a clear view of her, I could see what she looked like. Her hair was a lush green and tucked behind her ear was the stem of an iris. Her eyes were a soft baby blue and her arm, that's where the vine had come from. Was she a Taoist? That couldn't be, could it?

"It's too bad you're unable to sleep in this form, otherwise, you'd have passed out by now," the woman hissed. "And I suppose I'll have to take care of her too now." Then the woman looked at me.

"Leave her alone Rose! You're after me right? Well you got me! Just leave Eve alone!"

"Aw don't worry, she'll be taken good care of," hissed a man as he appeared from the shadows.

"This is my catch Chains, go away," Rose hissed at the gray-haired man.

"I'm here because End-sama is watching and he thinks you might be in a pinch," the man replied.

"If it's under orders from him then fine," Rose snarled, "but I get the credit for bringing her back."

"You will Rose, don't worry." The last thing I remember was being choked until I was out cold by a cold metal chain.

* * *

Riuko: Like I said, it's short but so very important. Please R&R. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer. It's crucial to the story line. Also, the next chapter might not be out for a while. I don't have a lot of patience and my brain's been a blank lately.

Train: I wasn't even _in _this one!

Riuko: Shut it, you're very important in the next chapter. And remember, flame and I'll cry, not write and my friends will yell the crap out of you.

Caress: In short, don't flame her. It'll make many people's lives a lot less hectic.


	13. First Encounter of an AiTenshi

Riuko: It's what you've all been waiting for, the fourteenth chapter!

Caress: Whoopee…

Riuko: Sadly, this is not going to be the last time she's captured. The second time is after her and Train start falling for each other.

Caress: WHY WOULD I FALL FOR THAT IDIOT?!

Riuko: Because he's awesome, that's why!

Caress: … Meanie

Riuko: Now on with the chapter! Train, please do the honors!

Train: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

* * *

Train POV

"Hey Train, have you seen Eve or Caress?" Sven asked.

"Nope," I replied, popping the p in "nope".

"While I can understand Caress, Eve disappearing just doesn't seem right. She would've told us."

"Maybe she went with Caress," I added. "Wait! If she did, that means Caress told her! She confides her secret in the Princess and not in us?!"

"You aren't exactly the most trustworthy person with secrets Train," Sven said as he puffed out a ring of smoke.

"Yeah well… shut up." Sven just chuckled.

"Anyways, if that's the case, they would've been back by now," added Sven. "It's been three days." I groaned as I got out of my seat.

"Well, then let's go look for them," I stated bluntly.

"Best idea you've had all week."

"Hey!"

It didn't take too long to find where they'd _been_. An entire forest clearing was caked in blood and feathers.

"Was this what you saw her clean up?!" I nodded. "It's not humanly possible to lose this much blood and still live!"

"Well, maybe Caress isn't human," I said reaching down to touch a blood-soaked feather. Upon contact with it, I received an electric shock that sent me reeling back. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Hey Train, I found a clean one." I looked over at Sven. In his hand was a pure white feather. It was so white it almost didn't seem real.

"It looks like it's shining," I stated.

"It is," replied Sven. "And look at the clearing." In the clearing were three figures; one that looked like Caress, but it had these beautiful white wings and was wearing a dress, the figure it was protecting was obviously Eve, and the third was a woman with thorns protruding from her arms. I saw them speak, but heard no words. The woman wrapped her thorny arm around the winged figure and dragged her away from Eve. That's when a fourth figure entered the clearing and started bickering with the woman, who was obviously not happy with the man's arrival. The man whipped out a long chain and used it to choke Eve, the drag her away. Then the scene faded and all was normal again.

"Again, what the hell?!" I yelled as the feather in Sven's hand turned to gold dust.

"I think Caress and Eve are in trouble," stated Sven.

"No, you think?"

* * *

Caress POV

"I hate this! I f*cking hate this!" I yelled as I pounded the stone walls of the cell Eve and I were held in. Then, I drew my fist back, agonizing at the new found pain as I let my _brown _hair, yes _brown hair_, cover my _hazel_ eyes. I hated how I looked as a human. I looked like my _father_. My traitorous father who left my mother when he found out she was pregnant. **(*SPOILER* A/N: That's as far as you know.)** I felt Eve squirm beside me as she, once again, received a shock for trying to use her nanotech powers. **(A/N: Think book 18.)** "I'm sorry for getting you into this Eve," I apologized for like the umpteenth time.

"It's fine," she replied… for like the umpteenth time.

"No it's freaking not! I have no power, I'm a freaking _useless human_, and Train and Sven have no idea we're here! Our only chance is if we're left alone for two weeks so I can give my mom enough power to go get someone to let us out!"

"Your mom?" Eve cocked her brow.

"Y-Yes. Since we are already dead and are thus unable to pass on, an angel's soul resides in its descendant, so now I have my mother's and my grandmother's souls in me." Eve looked both ways before whispering something in my ear.

"There are tracers in our phones," she whispered. Inside, I was celebrating, but outside, I was still sulking. Although we couldn't seem them, someone was always watching us, and judging from the fact I could see his boot, it was Blades and he was bored.

"Oh, and Blades," I yelled to the man watching us, "if you don't feed us, End-sama will not be happy."

"Bitch," I heard the man mutter. I smirked in victory.

Several minutes later, a man with blond, purple-streaked hair, stood in front of our cell with a large meal.

"'Thank you Blades-san' is what I should be hearing," the man muttered.

"I'm thankful that you're the one on duty," I replied. "If I'd talked that way to anyone else, they'd have sliced me open."

"That's why I'm on duty. Ends knows your sharp mouth pisses even Hands and Chains off. He needs you in one piece."

"Yeah he needs _me_. So why is Eve here? Let her go!" I snapped.

"You won't do a thing we ask otherwise, that and, she might run and get help." Eve and I glared at him. He turned to look at Eve. "Hey, do you know why they call me Bloody Blades?" He asked her.

"She doesn't need to know that incredibly disturbing bit of trivia Blades," I hissed. Blades ignored me and proceeded in focusing on Eve's reply. Eve shook her head.

"It's because I never clean my swords, so they're always stained in blood," Blades sneered. I made a puking motion and Eve smiled a little. Blades glared at me and slipped our food through the cell bars. "Enjoy," he muttered before walking back to his station. I took him up on that.

* * *

Train POV

"Wow…" I stared blankly at Sven.

"'Wow' what?" I asked. Sven showed me the tracer. He'd finally gotten a lock on Caress and Eve's phones, and they were a good 200 kilometers away. "What the hell? How'd they get over there?!"

"Based on what we saw from the vision, or whatever it was, I think Rumors found them," Sven replied. "That girl with the wings, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Caress, whispered something to Eve about the girl being a higher up assassin in Rumors."

"Really," I asked, "I didn't hear that."

"I read her lips."

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that Sven, or did you use your right eye?"

"Did you see me take off my eye patch? No! I don't need the Grasper Eye to read lips. That's a waste of energy. It's something I picked up as an IBI agent."

"Nice! So, how much longer?"

"I'm going to say over an hour, if I obey the speed limits," Sven replied.

"Tch. Well the sooner we get there, the better." Sven nodded.

* * *

Eve POV

I stared over at Caress as she inspected the cell from her spot on the floor. A million and one questions were running through my head, but with that Blades guy watching us, it seemed like a bad time to ask. I too began to inspect our cell. I couldn't use my nanotech without getting shocked, so using my nanoslicer was out, and there wasn't a single opening save for the slit above the barred cell door that probably only measured an inch or two in height, and the bars in the door were far too narrow. If we wanted any chance of escaping though, we'd need to free our hands and legs from the chains on the wall, which not even Caress could accomplish.

"I'm pretty sure the phrase 'deep shit' describes the situation we're in fairly well," Caress muttered as we heard a door down the hall slam shut. A look of worry crossed over Caress' human face.

"Who is it?" I asked as soft footsteps made their way to our cell.

"World's End: The Head of Rumors," she replied. Then, as if on cue, Blades dropped down from his loft, bowed, and stepped aside to reveal a man with long purple hair wearing a long, elegant robe decorated with crosses.

"Hello Caress, nice to see you again." The man spoke as if he was speaking to a long lost friend. Caress glared at him.

"Let us out, and if not me, at least her," Caress hissed, motioning to me.

"You're safe in here though," Ends said, smiling. "You know I care for you safety Caress."

"You don't care for shit!" She spat back. "You only want my angelic powers."

"Not just any angel's powers, your grandmother's; the powers of an Ai-tenshi."

"The powers on an Ai-tenshi don't make for world domination Ends! You know that quite well."

"That's why I've been developing a device that will harness your full power and channel it into a device that can be used to destroy cities, countries even; turn them to ash and ruins, and guess who our prime test candidate is" Caress' angry face was trembling; she was having difficulty holding herself together. _'Sven, hurry.'_

* * *

Train POV

"How much longer?" I asked again.

"A few minutes," Sven replied. "You got a bad feeling too?" I nodded. "If what Caress says about these guys is true, we're in for one hell of a fight. You ready?" Sven asked as the car turned off onto a dirt road.

"Hell yeah," I replied as we stopped. Before us was an old, shabby building that might've been a nice factory a long time ago. "Let's go."

* * *

Caress POV

I felt my body tremble as Ends entered the cell and approached me. He slowly reached down and into my right pocket, pulling out my phone, and inspected it.

"As I expected, a tracer," he muttered. "Oh well, they don't know, do they, or they would've been with you. So who're your friends? Hmm?"

"Sweepers," I hissed. "And they'll kick your ass to hell and back." Ends laughed at this and motioned to Blades and a girl with light purple hair; Fans Dance.

"Fans, take her friend, Blades, you take Caress. It's time to begin what we've been working so hard for."

"You're forgetting one small detail, I just spread!" I hissed.

"We've been collecting your blood and feathers when you spread, turning your power's essence into a liquid form that can force a transformation by activating the angel part of your genes, even if you're human," Ends replied, motioning to my now blonde hair.

"B-But that could…" I trailed off, unable to finish.

"Kill you?" Blades finished. "Yes, there is that, but we only need you for a little bit, then we'll dispose of you, dead or not."

"Damn you!" I yelled, straining against Blades' hold on my chains.

"You'll do it, or I'll have Fans here slit your friend's throat," Ends threatened. I had no other choice but to give in.

"Fine, but you have to release Eve!"

"You're hardly in a position to bar-" Ends held up a hand to Dancey. **(A/N: Ends calls her Fans, but everyone else calls her Dancey.)**

"Fine, we'll honor you last request."

Minutes later, I was suspended by chains over a tank full of gold liquid; my essence. Eve had been brought in to watch. I felt tears and fear well up in me as I was lowered down. The instant my feet touched the tank a shockwave ran through me and up the chain, making it drop me into the tank. Inside, my wings burst out of my back instantly, instead of growing out like usual, turning the gold tank red with my blood. I didn't know if I was crying, there was too much happening at once. The pain. The banging of a door. Gunfire. When I looked up from my fetal position, I saw Train and Sven knocking down Secrets and Whispers alike. **(A/N: Whispers are one rank below Rumors, the highest level assassin in the organization and Secrets are one rank below that.)** They took out about ten Whispers and freed Eve before Rumors surrounded them. I saw Ends mouth the order to kill them. Rage overcame my angelic emotions and after several tries, I broke out of the tank, splashing bloody liquid everywhere.

"Don't touch my friends!" I yelled. I quickly made the sign of the cross, light following my finger. I drew back on part of the horizontal part of the cross and aimed with my other hand. I released and a storm of arrows of light rained down on the Rumors and Whispers, piercing them in the heart. A few Whispers died, most of the Rumors collapsed, but Ends was still standing… barely. I prepared to fire one more arrow when my power suddenly left me, the effect of my essence wearing off. I fell from the sky, unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a bed, bandaged up, and surrounded by my friends.

"God, how long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day," Sven replied.

"What you have to go and push yourself like that for?" Train scolded. "Sven and I had things under control."

"Oh, well excuse me for caring!" I snapped as I propped myself up. Fortunately, my hair didn't seem to have changed colors, so that was one less thing to explain. "You looked like you were in a pinch!"

"Us? In a pinch?" Train asked. "Never!"

"Why I ought to beat you upside the head!" Eve held out a frying pan. I happily took it and whacked Train over the head with it. You could hear his yell of pain for miles.

* * *

Riuko: Finally! Done! Hey, when I get to 50 reviews, I'm going to do a Q&A. Not just on White Cat, but on questions about me too. I have the right to not answer a question. Just send me a question in a review or a personal message. For the record, I have anonymous reviews enabled, so you don't have to have an account.

Caress: *groans* Worst part is, she still isn't done with the series.

Train: Review! No flames!


	14. Family's Overrated

Riuko: Yo! This is the fifteenth chapter! Still not at 50 reviews, but I'm over halfway. Remember, at 50, I'll answer almost any questions you have. Make sure to send me your questions in a message or put it at the end of your review. You don't need to be logged in. Anonymous reviews are enabled. I enjoy hearing from everyone!

Train: My head still hurts.

Riuko: Get used to it. It's going to be happening a lot more.

Caress: *groans* This is such an irritating chapter.

Riuko: Someone just do the disclaimer.

Train: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

* * *

Caress POV

About an hour after I woke up everyone was seated at the kitchen table; Eve and I on one side and Train and Sven on the other.

"So why are we gathered here again?" I asked as Sven lit a new cigarette.

"I think you know why," he replied.

"Entertain me."

"What happened at that old factory Caress?" Train asked.

"Yeah, what was that? I think you owe us an explanation."

"Yes, I have questions about that too," Eve added. I stared in shock at her. I though she'd put it together. Guess not. When hiding it fails, move on to a believable lie.

I lifted up the stomach of my shirt a little. Surrounding my belly button was a large pink scar from where Rumors had attempted to implant me with nanotech. As I said before, the experiment failed, but they didn't know that.

"Wh-What-" I cut off the flustered Train.

"Rumors implanted me with special nanotechnology," I said before pulling my shirt back down. "They cut open my stomach and put in a device that creates nanomachines, much like how Eve's body makes them."

"Well then, what was that gold liquid, and I'm fairly certain nanotech doesn't make you bleed like that. In fact, it's supposed to do the opposite," Sven replied.

"Not this. They just wanted to make me stronger. They didn't care if damage was done." Train leaned back in his chair, balancing it on its back legs.

"I don't believe you." I glared at him.

"Okay fine! The experiment failed, I almost died, and my body destroyed the device, are you happy now?!" I snapped.

"Nope," Train replied.

"I'll tell you when I think you're ready damn it!"

"And when's that?" Sven asked calmly as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Freaking never! Humans are such detestable creatures! The minute they find out something's different, they attack it and fear it," I said, tears welling up in my eyes, "even if it hasn't done a damn thing wrong; even if it's helped everyone!" I felt my tears roll down my cheeks. When I realized I was crying, I wiped away the tears and stood up. "I'm going out," I stated bluntly. Then I left, slamming the front door.

* * *

Train POV

"Wh-What was that about?" I asked. Sven and Eve just shrugged. I hate it when women cry. I can't keep it together, and I was pretty close to saying 'Never mind, we don't want to know.' Then the chair I was balancing on toppled over, taking me with it. "Ow~," I groaned. "How many brain cells do you think I've lost today?"

"You didn't have any to start with," replied Eve.

"What's that supposed to mean Princess?!" I asked as I got up.

"You're stupid," she replied.

"You're acting more like Caress everyday," I grumbled. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her, see if I can figure out what she meant by that last part."

"Okay."

I found her sitting on a park bench, staring at the groups of kids. I sat down next to her and she scooted away.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm never alright. I'm not even fully alive," she replied.

"Well, what are you then? How alive are you?"

"Three-fourths human," she replied.

"That seems fairly human to me."

"Believe me, that one-fourth makes one hell of a difference. You saw what I did. That's the full extent of my power… well almost anyways."

"Well the wings were cool." Caress blushed and looked away.

"I hate my wings," she replied. "You saw the blood, you know why."

"What I don't know is why you have them," I said.

"You can't trick me. I'm not as stupid as I look."

"Never said I thought you were stupid," I replied.

"Sure." Then she looked up at the clouds. "I'd be fine with what I am, was not for the pain and the people trying to use me."

"Tell me, what was that about back there? At least tell me that for now."

"My mother. She was killed the day I was born. She was mistaken for a demon, despite that she was a healer for the town. She used the last of her power to protect me as the house came burning down around us. Aria-sama learned of what the town had done when he came to visit, since he was the person who owned the land the town was on. He quickly rushed over and found me alive, underneath my mother's scorched body."

"That sucks, but that kind of thing happens to the best of us. My parents didn't do anything wrong either, and they were still murdered."

"Well, at least you got to know your parents, got to be held by them," Caress muttered. "I'm saying too much." Then she got up. "Just-Just leave me alone for a bit, think you can do that?" I watched her disappear into the brush before following her.

She eventually stopped walking and leaned against a tree, sighing.

"Why me?" She asked the sky.

"_You know perfectly well why,_" said a feminine voice. I looked around, but saw no one, so who had said that.

"That's not a good enough reason," Caress replied. "Lack of Ai or no lack of Ai, I'd still be in this situation, I'd just have different powers and a more realistic attitude." '_Ai? What's Ai?_' I asked myself. "God, if Train or Sven saw me like this, they'd think I was crazy. They can't see you unless you make yourselves seen after all."

"_Oh quit whining,_" said a new voice. "_You've got a physical form, we don't._"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Caress replied. "It's not my fault your physical bodies were destroyed. After all, you didn't have to protect me mom." '_Mom? Did she just say 'mom'? I thought her mother was dead. Alight, I want to know what's going on!_'

"_Yes well your powers aren't very developed. If they were, you would've sensed our guest,_" the more elderly voice snapped. '_Crap, how'd-_' Then the branch below me gave way and I came crashing to the ground.

"Ow. What the hell was that?"

"You never listen, do you Train?" I looked up. This voice belonged to Caress. "I asked you to leave me alone, but you can't even do that. There are things I prefer to do _in private_. Meaning _without you around_!"

"I know what it means Caress-Chan."

"I swear to god, you call me –Chan one more freaking time, I will beat you with a fu-"

"_Caress!_" One of the voices snapped.

"I don't give a crap!" Caress hissed back.

"Who _are _you talking to?" I asked. "I hear voices, but I see no one." Caress glared at me.

"None of your fu-"

"_Caress!_" The voice snapped again.

"Shut up! I'm twenty-two, I can use whatever language I feel like!" Caress spat back. Then I saw them; two blonde women in long white dresses, one with hearts, and one with crosses.

"What? What do you see?" Caress asked. I pointed behind her and she spun around to face the two figures. "Quit being visible."

"_Aw come on hon._" One whined. "_What's so wrong with letting him see us?_"

"Because you're my mother and you exist to embarrass the hell out of me!"

"W-Wait, I thought you mother was dead." Caress turned to face me.

"She is," Caress replied. "Her physical body is dead, but her spirit is still here, anchored to her descendant's body; my body. Same with my grandmother," she said, pointing to the figure whose dress was decorated in hearts. The figure saluted me.

"_Yo, nice to meetcha._"

"Back inside my soul now!" Caress then glared at me. "Tell Sven and I will rip your throat out, and don't bother trying to ask. It's confusing to me too." I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Well, let's go back," I stated. Caress just shrugged, as if what'd just happened was nothing. "So, trust me enough to tell me what you are?" I asked hopefully. Caress twirled around to face me and smiled mockingly at me.

"Not a chance in hell," she replied.

* * *

Caress POV

"I swear, he's the most stubborn idiot I've ever met," I said to Eve as I lay on my bed.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Eve asked.

"Sure," I replied. "After all, you know what I am. So shoot."

"You said your mother and grandmother reside inside you, how does that work?"

"Their physical bodies have been destroyed, so since I am their only descendant, their souls will be anchored to my body until my body is destroyed. Then, we will be forced to wander the eternal plane as ghosts; that is, unless I have a child, then we'll be rooted to her, but that won't happen," I said laughing.

"How do you know it would be a girl?" Eve asked.

"The chances of a male white angel being born are one in one-hundred," I explained.

"Why?"

"They don't tend to live very long. They don't spread every so often like females do, so the power builds and builds until they can't contain it anymore. That's how I lost Aria-sama. Until a girl is fourteen, she can absorb some of that energy, but once she reaches fourteen…"

"What? What happens?"

"We begin mass producing our powers, making our bodies unable to contain much more that what we already make. On my fourteenth birthday, Aria-sama died in an explosion of his own power. He should've died long before he met me. Most males don't get passed fourteen, but Aria-sama, he made it to thirty before meeting me. I kept him alive for fourteen more years, but there were times when I almost lost him then too."

"This man you talk about so much, Aria, was he your father?" I let out a pained laugh.

"No, oh no. Aria was just a half angel who happened to own the land the town was built on. Had he not passed through that day, I wouldn't be here."

"But it takes a man and a woman to make a child, right?" I blushed a little at Eve's bold statement. "So where was your dad?"

"My dad… he ditched my mom when he found out she was pregnant. I don't know where he is, and if I ever find him, I'll probably beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I'm a clone, I don't have a mother or father," Eve stated bluntly.

"Yeah well… family's overrated. I mean, I'm twenty-two and my mom is still bossing me around, from inside me no less." Eve let out a small giggle as I burst into laughter. Man it was good to have friends.

* * *

Riuko: Alright! I hope this chapter answered questions some of you had! I don't know if you had questions, but I hope it helped anyways.

Caress: How much further do you plan to embarrass me?

Riuko: A lot.

Caress: Then take this! *pokes Riuko in the side*

Riuko: *lets out a shrill squeak*

Angsty: Hey! Only I can do that!

Riuko: What am I, a squeaky toy?!

Angsty and Caress: Yes.

Riuko: I am not a squeaky toy! *starts chasing Caress and Angsty*

Train: Review and send questions please.


	15. Whisered Rumors

Riuko: *pants*

Caress: What now?

Riuko: People keep poking me! I'm not a freaking squeaky toy just because I squeak when I'm poked or startled.

Yume: Yes you are.

Riuko: Wah! Yume! When'd you get here?!

Yume: Just now *laughs*

Riuko: Stay away from me! *runs knowing Yume can't keep up*

Yume: No fair!

Train: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat

* * *

Caress POV

The next morning, we were sat down around the kitchen table once again, this time, for a conversation I was more than willing to participate in; Rumors and how to bring them down.

"If we're going to bring down Rumors, we need to know as much as possible about their strongest members, the Rumors," stated Sven as he lit a cigarette.

"You know those can kill you right?" I asked bluntly.

"So?" asked Sven. "I've been smoking for a long time, and I'm still very healthy." Then he put the cigarette in his mouth. I shook my head at his ignorance.

"Anyways, where should I begin?"

"How about telling us as much as you know about the Rumors," Train said.

"I meant _who _should I start with stupid," I snapped.

"How about you work your way up the chain of command," said Sven. I nodded.

"The lowest ranked Rumor; Fans Dance. Everyone calls her Dancey except for Ends, he calls her Fans. Her weapons are two blade-tipped fans. Supposedly, she was a dancer, before some sort of accident. She uses the elegance and grace of her dances to distract her target before slitting their throat. She's cold-hearted, very callous. Like most Rumors, she hates my guts and just wishes I'd die already."

"Sounds brutal," muttered Train. "Are you sure she's the lowest ranked?" I nodded.

"All of the Rumors have special abilities. No one knows where they came from, they just woke up one day and found out they had powers. Dancey doesn't use hers, so I don't know what it is."

"So who's next?" asked Eve.

"Bloody Blades," I said with a look of disgust. "We all call him Blades. He likes to goof of. He had a small crush on me once, probably the only reason he doesn't want to kill me. He can accelerate his body in small, one second bursts of speed. His weapons are his twin blades that he never cleans. It's disgusting. In other words, he's a goofball who enjoys killing. He's the only one who's real name I know; Ryou. He's a reckless moron much like this guy here," I said, motioning to Train, "except Blades enjoys killing."

"Hey!" Train glared at me.

"I don't know Blades' past. We were sort of close, not very. He was the only person other than Ends who talked to me."

"Well who else?" Sven asked, lighting another cigarette. I dowsed the flame with my powers. "How-What the-?"

"Please don't smoke while I'm explaining, this isn't a time to relax," I said, my voice dripping with irritation. "Now, next up is Cold Hands. He can drop his body temperature and the body temperature of whatever is touching his hands, hence Cold Hands. His ability is his weapon, don't get to close to him, I've gotten frostbite on more than one occasion. His heart is as cold as he is. He's mostly used for recon, but he has killed a bit in his time, so don't underestimate him or his brother."

"Brother?" Eve asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he and Binding Chains are brothers. We call him Chains. You remember Chains, he was the one who tried to take me right after you found me." Train scowled and nodded at the memory. "Anyways, he, obviously, uses a long chain. He has many different ones depending on the mission. Eve and I only got the regular chain. For murders, he has a chain with spikes on it. Supposedly, he and Hands murdered their parents in cold blood using their abilities, well, Hands' powers and Chains' chain, the one he still carries around. Chains can heal, very quickly, so he's sent on some of the more dangerous missions."

"This sounds a lot like Tao, are you sure-" I cut Train off.

"They aren't Taoists. They don't seem like Tao users. They were raised normally. Ends personally told me so, and I know when he's lying. He sucks at it." I looked at the clock. "How about we break for lunch," I proposed, "my treat."

"Hell yeah!" Train said, throwing a fist in the air. Sven just scowled as he tried again and again to re-light his cigarette. I shook my head as I allowed the lighter to work, forcing a medium sized flame to erupt from the opening and almost burn Sven. I smirked a little at this.

"That was you?!" He yelled. I nodded, proud of myself.

* * *

Train POV

"Well, having to put up with all of them sounds like hell," I said before sipping my milk.

"Not much worse than putting up with you," Caress said, smirking. I glared at her and growled.

"You know what I just noticed?" Sven asked Eve amidst our quarrel.

"What?"

"Those two fight like an old married couple." Caress' face flushed a brilliant shade of red as she turned to counter him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She hissed.

"You really had to go that far," I hissed to Sven. Our anger was no longer directed at each other, but at Sven. Several seconds later, Sven was lying on the ground with two large, round bumps on his head, while I was restraining a still fuming Caress.

"Let me go!"

"If I do, you'll beat him to a pulp," I replied calmly. She wasn't easy to restrain, and that's saying something coming from me. "Princess, a little help here please?" Eve walked over and lifted Sven back up onto his chair and sat back down. "Hey!"

"I helped."

"I meant help with the fuming psychopath!"

"Who're you calling a psychopath," Caress snapped, redirecting her anger towards me once again. I quickly released her and fled to the safety of a nearby tree, which, considering her abilities, wasn't actually safe. I saw her hair swirl a little and I soon found myself in an awkward position on the ground.

"Ow," I muttered. "Again?"

"Come on Onee-san, I'm done eating," Eve said, grabbing her sleeve. Caress immediately calmed down and turned to face Eve.

"Okay, is Sven ready?" Sven nodded. "C'mon Train, get up."

"You're the reason I'm in this position," I hissed.

"What do you want me to do, help you up?" she asked mockingly.

"No," I said as I slowly stood up. "I want you to stop making me fall from trees."

"The first time wasn't me," she replied. "But it was funny."

"Shut up," I snapped. "Let's just head back to the safe house." Caress smirked in victory.

* * *

Caress POV

"Now, where did I leave off?" I asked.

"You just told us about Chains and Hands," Sven said as he lit another cigarette. I put it out.

"If you want to live to die of lung cancer another day, stop smoking while I'm talking!" I snapped.

"Fine, geez woman." I smiled.

"Now, I believe we're at the third in command; Thorned Rose, or Rose. She was the one who captured Eve and me. She's… emotionally unstable. Setting her off is certain to kill you if not seriously injure you. Her heart was supposedly broken by the man she loved and she went downhill from there. She can make vines and thorns out of her body, and when she's in a good mood, flowers. She can re-grow entire limbs in minutes by changing the vines of her body to flesh. By far, I think her power is creepiest." Everyone nodded. "She hates me because she works really hard and I still got moved to second-in-command before her. Stay as far away from her as possible. Do _not_, I repeat, _not_, engage in battle."

"Alright, we get it, stay away, so who's next?" Train whined.

"Well, I was second-in-command, mostly because Ends wanted a close eye on me and I was not to be harmed, but I gave up that rank _long_ before I officially received it. After me there is but one, World's End; the mastermind behind Rumors. His goal: to create a world where those who commit unnecessary acts of violence are tortured past wanting to die. As sweepers, we catch wrong doers and put them in jail, but Ends, he wants them to pay. It's like his personal vendetta. His power is his mind. He is not only brilliant, but can implant images in people's mind. He uses that technique for brainwashing. Since my mind is… not entirely human, he can't brainwash me, but he can place images in my head. He showed me his entire story in gruesome details. While, after learning his past, I can understand why he wants to make his ideal world, I do not agree with it."

"What happened?" Train asked.

"It's better I show you rather than tell you, but even with one of my feathers, which I can use to record memories and enhance my powers, I won't have enough power. I'm too drained. To put it simply, he was targeted when he was a child by a group of people who wished to… dissect people like him and find out what went on inside them. Before he graduated from high school, he turned them against one another using his powers and they killed each other. His powers could accomplish his goal, but alone, they would take too long. That's why he needs the power of an influential being, like my grandmother, to enhance his powers. Theoretically, he can tap into my grandmother's powers through me, but the power surge he intends to create, since it is against my will to bring her out, would mean the loss of my life. Besides, even if I did survive, he'd have me disposed of. I'd die either way." With that said, I shrugged.

"How can you be so non-chalant about that?" Train yelled.

"About what?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"About talking about your death!"

"I was never entirely alive to begin with. Three-fourths doesn't make a whole human Train."

"What are you really, that death can seem so natural to you?" He growled.

"I find the idea of dying as scary as anyone else, considering my fate after death is worse than that of most. You don't have the right to talk." Then I walked out of the room to the safe house's library.

"Wow. That was blunt _and_ indecipherable at the same time." Train said.

"That's just how she is apparently," said Sven as he lit his cigarette.

* * *

Riuko: Thank you for reading! I'm surprised no one has questions. Oh well, I guess that's good. That's one good thing in my life. *sulks*

Caress: R&R.


	16. Broken Promise

Riuko: … I can't think of anything to say …

Angsty: How about the fact that, oh I don't know, _someone _posted that picture of you as Hinata standing next to a Naruto at Youmacon on deviantart.

Riuko: Meh. Or the fact a gig was suddenly scheduled on the day of you birthday party.

Angsty: WHAT!?!? Why those basta-

Riuko: I'm not going. I don't _have _to go.

Caress: But when was the last time you missed a gig?

Riuko: A long time ago, so it's fine. I'm one of the most dedicated members… and I help everyone else shine. Our artistic director said so.

Train: Done yet?

Riuko: *nods*

Train: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat.

* * *

Caress POV

It'd been a week since Eve and I were captured by Rumors, and then rescued. We'd since moved from the safe house in Elsida, to a hotel in the Sapidoa Republic. Upon arrival, I suddenly became aware of someone watching us; Belze, Chronos Number II. When we arrived at the hotel, I quickly made up an excuse to leave, so I could see what Belze wanted. Train insisted on coming with me.

"Why're you tagging along, I'm going to the library," I said to Train.

"Bull. You're out for the same reason I am, because you sensed someone powerful watching us. You sensed a Chonos Number." Train replied. I gave an unladylike snort.

"Not just any Number, I sensed Belze. That aura is unmistakable."

"Great, now you can read auras, is there anything you _can't _do?" Train asked.

"I can't bring back the dead," I replied solemnly.

"I don't think many can."

"Not even God can."

"Oh, now you're religious?"

"Just because I believe in God, doesn't mean I have to acknowledge his existence," I snarled.

"Wow, someone's pissed." Then I checked our surroundings. _'Good, no one's around.'_

"You can come out now Belze," I yelled. A tall man with long blond hair and a well structured body appeared from the shadows.

"It's been a while Number XIV," he said calmly. Train looked at me in shock. I let out a pained laugh.

"Psssh. Please Belze. I was never given the rank, it was merely considered," I replied, reaching for the gun in my holster. "Though I still have the gun Sephiria gave me nonetheless." I pulled it out. Lanette; a pure white gun made of orichalcum with wings engraved on the sides. "I don't use her much. Guns were never my style, but Sephiria knew that. So who are you here for, me or Train?" I asked, re-sheathing Lanette.

"You actually," Belze replied. "A thug on recon sighted you and immediately informed Sephiria and myself. I've come to take you back." I almost laughed.

"No can do Belze. Sephiria and I had an agreement, and that agreement was broken two years ago," I replied, turning away from Belze. "If you want to know, ask Sephiria."

"I already know, you were promised protection from those who wished to harm you if you did our bidding."

"I was like a dove trapped in a cage. Sephiria promised, and she broke her word. If you're going to execute me for refusing to return, go ahead and try, you know it won't work. Not if I go all out."

"All out could kill you, and the Black Cat, dos he know?" Belze asked as if Train wasn't here.

"I've given a few subtle hints, but no. Train here has no idea."

"What is she," Train asked, anger seeping into his eyes and voice.

"That's for only those chosen by her to know," said a female voice. And from the trees emerged a beautiful, blonde-haired woman carrying a black sword and bearing the number I on her forehead; the leader of the Chronos Numbers, Sephiria Arks.

* * *

Train POV

Caress snarled at the sight of Sephiria, clearly not happy with whatever it was that'd happened between them.

"Why bring Ichthus Sephiria?" I asked.

"Just a precaution," she replied. _'But a precaution against whom?'_

"I don't have to perch and take this!" Caress snapped as she turned away once again, readying herself to leave, but I grabbed her arm before she could do so."Hey! Let go Heartnet!" She snapped.

"I want to know what's going on. We know more about _Rumors _than we know about you." Caress cringed at the comment.

"… This is not the time or place for this conversation," she sad, snapping her arm out of my grip and walking away.

"She hasn't been the same since Aria died," said Sephiria. I spun around to face her.

"You knew her mentor?" Sephiria nodded.

"After all, he was in charge of a section of land, of course Chronos would contact him, and because of… what he was… I was sent. He knew he'd die soon. He knew that having that little, bubbly girl beside him was the only thing keeping him alive, but when she could no longer hold him together, I was summoned for. Before he went, he traded me his land so I would take care of Caress. After Aria's death, she went into a downward spiral. It took so long to get her out of it. Eventually, the Supreme Elder wanted to use her as a bargaining chip. I convinced him that she was still useful, so I trained her myself. She wasn't happy about what we made her do, but it kept her safe… for a while anyways."

"Kept her safe from what?"

"You should go find her, if I know Caress; she'll disappear if left in her state." I gave Sephiria a harsh stare, and then ran after Caress.

I found her sitting against a tree not far away, crying. _'Crap.'_

"C-Come on Caress, c-calm-"

"Shut up. Sephiria told you right, the story behind the promise?" She asked. I nodded as I sat down next to her. "I was… incapacitated and defenseless. Someone should've been guarding me, but no one was. That was the night Rumors took me." I ruffled her blonde hair.

"Eh, you're fine now and that's what matters… so please stop crying." Then I heard her laugh.

"You thought I was crying?! Why would I let _you _see me cry?!"

"But I saw water on your face," I said.

"That was just some water that dropped from the tree above stupid! Me, cry in front of _you_, that's absurd!" Then she started rolling on the ground laughing.

"I was genuinely concerned!"

"Concerned, you, that's just rich," she said laughing.

"Oh, so I can't be concerned for one of my friends?" She grinned at me, still giggling a little.

"Not for me," she said before letting out one last, bubbly giggle. "Man that was a good laugh."

"Maybe for you," I said.

"It's always the best when the joke's at _your _expense Train."

"Ha-ha, very funny." I nudged her arm playfully.

"Hey!"

After about fifteen minutes of fighting, we decided to head back to Sven and Eve.

"I thought you were going to the library, so why do you look like you got in a fight?" Sven asked.

"We did," I replied. Caress replied by whacking me over the head with a frying pan. "Ow! Geez woman, what was that for?!"

"Caress, stop hitting Train with the frying pan, that's our only one and I don't want a lot of dents in it," Sven replied. Caress whacked me with the other side of the pan.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

"There, dent's gone," she replied handing it back to Sven.

"Thanks," he replied tentatively.

Once Caress wandered off, Sven approached me.

"Where'd you guys really go?" Sven asked.

"Caress and I sensed a Chronos Number and ended up running into Number I and Number II; Sephiria and Belze. They wanted Caress back."

"Wh-What'd she say?"

"No, something about a broken promise," I replied. Then I gave Sven all the details of the encounter.

"Sounds bad, think they'll try to get her back again?"

"Nah, seems like that agreement was the only thing tying her there, and since it's been broken once… she doesn't want to risk it again," I replied.

"Makes sense to me," Sven said as he lit a new cigarette.

"She's right you know, those things can kill you," I said.

"I don't dictate how you live your life, so don't dictate how I live mine," he replied, letting out a puff of smoke.

* * *

Caress POV

"Onee-san when's your birthday?" I looked at Eve, slightly shocked.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"I don't know, but when is it?"

"The last time I spread, why?" Eve stared at me. "What?"

"That doesn't sound like a fun birthday."

"It never has been," I replied laughing. "Do you know your birthday Eve?" She shook her head. "Oh… Say Eve, how about some ice cream, my treat." Eve smiled and nodded.

Minutes later, we were sitting on a bench, eating cones of ice cream.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time," I said, leaning back.

"It is hard to relax, knowing who we've gone up against lately," Eve replied. I nodded in agreement. Eve paused before speaking again. "Can you spread your wings early?"

"Yeah, if I tap into my ancestor's powers, but it hurts a lot more than usual," I replied.

"Why is it any different?"

"Because, my body cuts off some nerves and some major arteries that run through my back about a day or two before I transform, so I'm less receptive to pain during that time, and I lose about 25% less blood compared to when I pre-spread. When I become human, I'm fairly anemic, my immune system is low, and I'm starving and tired, and that's just after a normal spread. If I spread early, my body doesn't have time to cut off some of my blood flow nor the nerves, so I loose a lot more blood and feel a lot more pain. When I become human, there's a very high chance that the body I'm in will no longer be able to sustain life. So, to put it bluntly, I'd probably die. I have pre-spread before, and it hasn't killed me yet, but I only do it in case of emergency, and I need at least a week between each spread to gain enough power to tap into my mother's and grandmother's powers. … At least, that's how I always thought it was. I didn't think anyone could find a way to make me spread so soon, not until last week. It's a miracle I didn't die, let alone have my hair and eyes change colors."

"It's fine." I looked at Eve as if to say 'What?'. "It's fine Onee-san, we'll make sure you don't pre-spread again because of Rumors." I shook my head.

"That's not something you can control," I replied, "but thanks for the thought." And with that said, we finished our ice cream.

*Time skip to that night, when they're eating dinner*

"So Belze can know, Sephiria can know, why can we know?" Train asked before stuffing a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"You'd think me to be a freak and lose your heads," I replied before doing the same.

"We already know you aren't human, so a little detail isn't going to make much of a difference," Sven stated.

"It can make a big difference. Depending on what I tell you, you'll say I'm crazy, or just lose it," I said. "Eve, being as young as she is, weather she wants to admit it or not, is much more open to abstract things than adults, who've been told their whole lives that we're fairy tales. _'Oh don't worry Jim, there's nothing in your closet.'_ Uh, yeah there is, nightmare demons, or '_boogeymen_' as you call them. See my point yet?"

"Yeah… you're crazy," Train stated bluntly.

"Only a little! They exist dammit! If demons aren't real, then I'm not real."

"So you're a demon?" Sven asked.

"Hell no! I hate those f*cking things! One got my mom killed. I'm just trying to make a point!" Then I snatched up another slice of pizza and stuffed it in my mouth before anymore questions could be asked. Eve simply sighed.

* * *

Riuko: There, next chapter est tres tres importante.

Caress: Quit speaking freaking French.

Riuko: I'll do what I want!

Train: R&R


	17. Bait

**INTRO, PLEASE READ!**

Riuko: I am so sorry. I got in a fight with my mom and the computer got taken away, then my dad was being stupid and wouldn't unlock the computer even though I'd earned it back, so I had to sneak on and unlock one of the computers for myself, which has no typing program. I finally found the typing program so... I really wanted to update on Train's birthday too; the 13th of April.

Caress: ... Yeah, sorry ain't gonna cut it.

Riuko: *** **bursts into tears *****

Train: W-W-Wait d-don't cry, um... um...

Riuko: Also I have several ideas for how Train and Sven should find out about Caress, but I can't pick, so please vote on my poll. Again, I am so sorry. This chapter will also be short so I can update sooner and get this out. I am so sorry.

Caress: STOP APOLOGIZING! WE GET IT!

Riuko * tears up * I-I'm sorry.

Train: What do I do ~ ?

* * *

Caress POV

"So, are you _sure_ the info's good this time?" Sven asked Train.

"You can never be too sure with _his _information, but it's the only good thing we got going right now," Train replied, putting his feet on the dashboard of the small car.

"Are you two going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"There's this informant we know..." started Sven. "He's... not too bright and we only refer to him as a last resort when we're _really_ stuck." I cringed.

"That bad?" I asked. Eve nodded.

"He's not a bad guy, he just doesn't double check his info is all," Train added.

"He looks a lot older than he says he is, but he's actually about your age," said Sven.

"You say that like I'm some teenager,I hissed. I know I _look _eighteen, but I turned twenty-two last month." The car screeched to an abrupt halt at the side of the road and I recoiled in my seat. Thank god for seat belts.

"Ow, what the hell? You almost gave me whiplash!" Train and Sven just stared at me like I was stupid. "What?"

"When were you going to tell us this? No, better question, _why didn't_ you tell us this?" Sven asked.

"I didn't think it was very important, I mean, it's just another day. I've never celebrated my birthday. It's not really a day I like to celebrate. My mom _died_ that day. Or should I say she was _murdered_ that day." Sven tilted his hat down and faced the road.

"Sorry, I-I didn't-"

"This is why I didn't tell you," I cut in. "I don't want people pitying me. I'm fine. Now let's just get moving."

"...Sure."

"_This_ is the guy? I asked, motioning to the chubby man with an odd haircut." Train and Sven nodded.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess who I just picked up information on!" The man said, grinning no less. I stared blankly at him. "What's wrong with her? Maybe I'm just too irresistible."

"In your freaky dreams!" I snapped.

"Woodney, this is our newest partner, Caress," Sven said motioning to me.

"Make one joke about my name and I'll castrate you." Train, Sven, and Woodney all cringed at my comment and took a step or two back. Eve looked up at me as if to say 'What does that mean?' "You don't want to know," I replied. "Plus, if I told you, Sven would kill me."

Sven sat down with Eve and Woodney to talk about the information while Train and I headed over to the wall of bounties.

"See anyone you know? Train asked.

"Just the usual," I replied, ripping the paper off the wall. "He always was a sucker for chaos." I saw a few men shake their heads and laugh as I walked by. I crumpled the poster and shoved it into my pocket as I sat down next to Eve. "So, we got anything, I'm bored."

"Yeah, apparently he's _here_," Sven replied.

"Great," I said, standing up.

"You find anything?" Sven asked.

"Like I told Train, just the usual," I replied, pulling the crumpled paper from my pocket and showing it to Sven. "How we got along is beyond me."

"Well, he didn't try and hurt us," Eve stated.

"Yeah well..." Woodney gaped as he looked at the bounty.

"Y-Y-You're going after _him_?" He asked tentatively. I shook my head.

"No, I'm after all of them," I replied with a dark smirk.

* * *

Train POV

"Wh-What's with her, does she have a death wish," Woodney asked.

"Hm... maybe. I don't know everything, but I do know that she hates Rumors and wants to bring them down," I replied. "Can't say I blame her though, especially after our last encounter with them. Their leader is nuts."

"So who're we after again?" Caress asked.

"A serial murderer who targets mostly women and children; Paul Green," Sven replied.

"So how're we going to catch him?" I asked.

"I was thinking fishing," Sven replied, "But let's not use Eve. I'm not in a hurry to have a repeat of Rubeck city." Eve pouted.

"What the hell is fishing?" Caress asked.

"It's a method sweepers use to catch criminals," I replied. "Someone offers themselves up as bait and when the target gets close enough, we lunge in for the kill."

"Yeah, but the last time we did that, Eve got in some pretty major trouble." Sven grumbled.

"I can handle it this time," Eve replied. "I'm stronger and this guy isn't nearly as dangerous as the man in Rubeck City."

"Yeah but..."

"The other option is using Onee-san." Everyone looked to Caress, who stared back in confusion. It took her a few seconds, but the realization hit her.

"I-I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Sven shook his head.

* * *

Caress POV

So there I am, standing in an alley, bored to death, waiting for the target to come along while I flick off the occasional perverted passerby. Eventually, the target turned the corner and eyed me.

"Hey, you alone?" He asked. I wanted to puke. This was so stupid. Why couldn't I just knee him in the gut.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, using the script I'd rehearsed. "These alleyways are like a maze. I can't seem to find my way back to the street." Green grinned and shoved me into the brick wall. I grunted a little as the brick scraped my back. I reached down and took out Lanette as planned and pointed her to his forehead. "Paul Green; $100,000 for the murder of fifteen people. I'm here to take you in." He stepped back, taking in the information. I had just enough time to get down before Sven fired the net.

"Great job Caress-chan!" Train grinned.

"Never again! And don't call me -chan!"

* * *

Riuko: Done, sorry it's short.

Caress: ... Meh

Riuko: Also, don't forget to vote on my poll! Review please.

Angsty: NO FLAMES!


	18. Plotting

Riuko: I apologize for the terrible chapter that I just replaced. It sucked. I was in such a rush to update before tour, that I did some stupid stuff. I'm sorry. I apologize to everyone who read it. Thank you chocolateluvr13 for bringing the worst stuff to my attention. This will begin like the other chapter, but it will be better I promise. By the way, White Dove Ch. 1 is now up. White Dove was the prototype to White Cat, but my friend liked Dove better, so I decided to start posting it. Also, sorry if I take a while to update. There are some problems with my health, so I won't get into it now, but it'll take a while.

Caress: Shut up and get on with it.

Riuko: I do not own Black Cat. Also, I am very busy with gigs, college visits, taking care of a friend's giant dog, watching my health, and chores. So once again, patience please.

* * *

Train POV

I saw Sven pick up the phone and sift through a stack of phone numbers. All the while, he was muttering something about a person who had too many phone numbers. I slapped him on the back and grinned.

"What'cha doin Sven?" Sven growled and glared at me.

"I'm looking for a phone number," he muttered.

"Who's?"

"Rins'." I took a step back.

"Am I going crazy, or are you calling Rinslet?"

"I'm calling Rinslet," he replied. "I have a feeling Caress is keeping quite a bit of info from us and I want to see what Rins can dig up. Aha! Found it!" Then he started pressing buttons on the phone. I had a nagging feeling this was not going to end well.

I walked into the main room of our safehouse and found Caress rubbing at her back.

"Damn this hurts!" She snapped. Then she looked up at me. "This is your fault."

"What? What'd I do?" I yelled.

"You just had to use me as bait, didn't you," she snapped. She turned to face me and yelped, cringing at some sort of pain.

"If you need a band-aid, just ask."

"I don't need a f*cking band-aid! I need new skin on my back!" Eve entered the room and stood behind Caress.

"Let me see." Caress removed her hand from her back and Eve pulled down the collar of Caress' shirt to show a bit of her back. For a moment, I thought I saw Eve cringe.

"C'mon, she didn't hit the wall that hard, did she?" I asked. Eve just looked at me.

"See for yourself," she replied. I walked over and almost cringed myself. Five large bruises covered Caress' back, a line of deep gashes running through them.

"It doesn't look like she only hit a wall." I looked at Caress with a questioning look.

"Alright fine! The guy had a knife and he managed to get it behind me before he shoved me into the wall. It was serrated, that's why there are multiple wounds instead of one." Caress slumped forward, forcing Eve to release the collar of her shirt.

"I'll get Sven," Eve stated.

"You'll have to do it in a few more minutes, he's on the phone with Rins," I replied.

"Who's Rins?" Caress asked.

"She's an informant of ours," I lied. Eve gave me what looked like a glare, but I ignored it.

* * *

Caress POV

"I am not being bait ever ever again," I muttered. Eve walked around the couch and sat beside me.

"When I was bait, I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. I almost got killed. Sven saved me. He won't let you die either, secrets or not." I smiled at Eve.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll keep that in mind." I looked over at the clock. '_11:00, joy. No wonder I'm exhausted._' I stood up slowly, trying to minimalize the pain. "I'm going to bed," I stated. "You should turn in soon too Eve." Eve merely nodded and watched me walk up the stairs.

* * *

Train POV

"Done yet," I asked as I sat down backwards in a chair. Sven nodded and groaned. "Well, what'd Rins say," I asked before perching my head on the back of the chair.

"She's coming tomorrow," Sven stated.

"What?"

"I know, but she insisted on it, and you know how that woman can get," Sven replied, taking a seat and lighting a cigarette.

"Something tells me this isn't going to go over well," I muttered. "There's no telling how Caress will act with Rins, especially since she's already pissed."

"Wh-Why?"

"Green managed to get out a knife and cut up her back when he shoved her into the wall," I replied, rocking on the legs of the chair.

"Oh geez." Sven pulled down his hat. "We're screwed aren't we?"

"Not until tomorrow. Caress just went to bed." There was a slight pause.

"Do you think Rinslet will be able to tell us anything we don't already know?" I asked.

"I hope so, 'cause if not, we're still at square one."

* * *

Riuko: Finally! Rins will come in next chapter, so enjoy! R&R!


	19. Enter The Master Thief

Riuko: Sorry it's been so long everyone, but now I'm back and better than ever! I just realized that I haven't updated this in over a year. Wow! I really am sorry! But I am happy to be able to type this again.

Caress: You wanna tell them why?

Riuko: 'CAUSE I'M IN COLLEGE! AWAY FROM MY PSYCHO MOM! THAT'S WHY! YAHOOOOOO! *runs around yelling*

Train: Well, while Riuko is celebrating her freedom for the fifth time this week, I'll do the disclaimer.

Caress: No, I will! *buts heads with Train and both growl at one another*

Eve: Riuko doesn't own Black Cat

Train/Caress: Princess!/Eve!

Riuko: Yosh! Hajime! *begins typing furiously*

* * *

Train POV

"Train, is Caress awake?" Sven asked urgently.

"Why? Is Rins here?"

"Yes, and I don't want Caress to know that we're prying."

"Sounds good to me," I said flopping down on the couch. "Caress seemed shot, so I don't think she'll be awake for a few more hours."

"Perfect." Then there was a soft knock at the door. "She's here! Make sure Caress doesn't come downstairs!" Rinslet burst in the door, not trying at all to be quiet. Sven gave her a harsh 'shush'.

"Geez, what's with you Sven, what's with the quietness? Not even Train is acting up."

"Yeah, and for a good reason," I replied. "If I woke her up she'd hit me."

"'_She_'?"

"_She's_ the reason I called," Sven stated.

"_She_ has a name," I growled, still lying on the couch.

"Geez Train, aren't we touchy today?" Rins stated.

"Oh he's just pissed off that Caress got hurt and that he couldn't do anything," Sven replied.

"Shut up. That is _not _why I'm cranky."

"Sure," Sven added. I growled at him.

"'_Caress_'? What… er who is that?"

"She's the one we need help with," Sven stated. "We need a favor."

"Depends on the favor," Rins replied.

"We've tried everything we could think of and we aren't coming up with anything on her," Sven answered. "We need you to dig up info on her for us. The better we understand her, the more we can help her."

"Have you considered that Caress isn't her real name?" Rins retorted.

"It is, trust me," I stated.

"You know, it isn't nice to talk about people behind their back," said a new female voice.

* * *

Rinslet POV

"Ah shit. Train, you were supposed to make sure she didn't come down," Sven hissed. Train merely shrugged and watched as a woman walked into the room. She was tall, but not too tall, with curves that made me jealous. Her hair was a beautiful blonde a shade lighter than Eve's and her eyes shone like sapphires. In short, she was beautiful, even with a headful of messy, matted hair. She turned and looked at me, then at Train, then at Sven. (A/N: Yes it does say turned. The text I'm using just makes it look like an 'm'. If it doesn't look like an 'm', congrats Fanfictions, you have found a way to fix Microsoft Word.)

"Train isn't smart enough to call in for help… Sven?" Train growled at the woman's comment and stood up off the couch.

"It was the only thing I could think of, considering you're retaining important information from us, your partners, your friends." The woman looked away.

"Listen, I have my reasons dammit!" She snapped. Eve came into the room and grabbed onto the woman's arm.

"Onee-san, calm down." The woman took a deep breath, as if trying to reign in something, then released it. She averted her gaze to Train again.

"And you people wonder why I don't trust you with my secrets." The woman turned to me again.

"You must be Rinslet Walker. I've heard a lot about you. Rumors has considered hiring you on multiple occaissions.

"What?" Sven asked.

"End-sama's idea, not mine," she replied. "I was against bringing in anyone who wasn't involved. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Geez Caress-chan, way to take on the world."

"I swear, refer to me as –chan one more time Heartnet and I will hit you so hard your head will spin." I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just think it's great that someone is finally putting Train in his place," I responded. The woman smiled at me.

"I''m Caress, no last name. It's a pleasure to meet you, even if it is under these circumstances." She glared at Sven. She stopped to look down at Eve, who was pulling on her sleeve. "What is it?" She didn't say it with hate like she had when she'd spoken to Train and Sven. It sounded more like she was talking to a younger sister.

"You're hurt, you should get some more sleep. Plus that time is approaching again," Eve responded.

"Thanks so much for reminding me, but I have two days. I'll be fine." Caress replied.

"What time?" I asked. I looked to Sven for an answer. He just shrugged. "You mean you don't know?"

"No, and I've tried very hard to keep it that way," Caress responded.

"This is what we need your help with," Sven stated.

"For the last time, what happens to me over those two days is none of your business. If I want to tell you I will, but until then, butt out of my life. I'm going back to bed. Stay out of my business." Then Caress spun around and drifted back upstairs with Eve.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least," I stated.

"Just wait until you get to know her better," Train growled. I couldn't help but laugh again.

* * *

Riuko: I apologize. I know it's short, but I'm typing on writer's block right now. Sorry. I'll try to update soon.

Caress: You always say that.

Riuiko: R&R! ;P


End file.
